221B Baker Street
by Loyal Subject
Summary: My name is Quillsh Wammy. My sole purpose is to describe to you, the readers, a series of murders that took place in the year 1900 and how L, the greatest detective known to mankind, solved the Kira Case while residing at 221B Baker Street in London. AU
1. A Small Introduction

_Well, seeing as how I am rather disappointed in my other fan fiction, I decided to start working on this new one that I have been thinking about for a while. I really enjoy the idea and I don't want it to disappear on me. Plus, since now I am writing a fanfiction focusing on L, perhaps it will allow me to come up with something better for the Kira Hotline...and quite frankly Kira Hotline is pretty much done, as in I have finished writing most of it, for the most part. It's just a matter of spreading it all out. _

_This fanfiction I have discussed with some people already. It is a crossover since I am notorious for crossovers. It is one of those unusual crossovers. I have basically taken the Kira Case and have traveled back in time with it. It is now taking place during Sherlock Holmes' time. There are also elements, obviously as the title reveals, from the Sherlock Holmes novels that will come into play. This is just an introduction chapter since if this idea isn't that popular, I won't feel as bad since I haven't written that much for it. Please understand that this fanfiction will take some time as I still have a bit of research to do considering the time period. Plus, things are going to have to be changed regarding the case, including names of characters. Don't worry, if a name changes, I will inform you. So please review and let me know what you think of this idea. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note nor do I own anything related to Sherlock Holmes as much as I wish I did (especially L-sama). **

* * *

**221B Baker Street**

_A Small Introduction _

The year was 1900. The beginning of the twentieth century; a time where the common phrase "out with the old and in with the new" was most appropriate. It is during this very year that I found myself embarking on the most difficult series of murders I have ever seen. These cases were under the most complex circumstances one could possibly imagine. In fact, they were so convoluted I found myself doubting at times whether or not the greatest detective that all of mankind has ever seen could even solve this case.

I must apologize for my rudeness. Here I am, all ready to describe the density of the most demanding case of the twentieth century yet I have forgotten to introduce myself. My name is Quillsh Wammy. I am an inventor; currently residing in Winchester, England at an orphanage I founded for talented and gifted children called The Wammy House. I founded this orphanage for the sole purpose of finding other exceptional children such as the one I was able to find many years before the dangerous case I am about to describe occurred. He was the brightest young man I have met and a dear friend of mine. I traveled with him to various locations around the world, assisting him in whatever way I could as he solved the most difficult cases known to mankind. This man's mind was constantly running as though he was a machine; a machine for justice.

The man that I am continuing to describe _is _the greatest detective that has ever come into existence. I can say this with great certainty. His deductive reasoning is beyond anyone I have ever met. However, as talented as he may be, this case I am about to describe was arguably the most difficult case he had come across. I remember this case quite well; we were currently residing in London: 221B Baker Street to be precise. It was in the winter of 1900, as if to greet the new century, that a series of murders began to take place. The method of killing was heart attacks. This unusual and what thought to be impossible method baffled Scotland Yard to the point where they had no choice but to call in L for the case.

L, the mysterious detective that has solved countless murders around the world. I have heard many rumors floating about as to what L is like. Though I am not only here to describe the most famous case in history but also to set the record straight of my dear friend L. Yes, it can be said that I knew L. Though how well I knew him is uncertain for I do not believe there is one person in the world who could truly understand L's thoughts. Never the less, I will try my best as L's personal recorder. Who knows, perhaps if this report of his most difficult case goes well I may have the liberty of describing some of his other cases. Only time will tell. But for now, let us focus on the case at hand: the case that was known throughout the world and killed people to the most massive scale one can imagine. I am here to describe to you the events of the Kira Case: the most intense battle between the forces of good and evil.


	2. A Series of Mysterious Heart Attacks

_Yeah I couldn't help but to write another chapter. I'm still working on chapter two. Thank you for your reviews! And hopefully this chapter will interest more readers since it's a lot longer _

* * *

_A Series of Mysterious Heart Attacks_

I shall never forget the day I met young L for the very first time. I remember the day's events all too clearly. It was the beginning of December; the snow was falling lightly on the streets of Winchester. I was on my way to purchase the local paper and after that I planned to have a nice cup of tea at a local cafe. It did not take me long to buy the paper; I was sure to give an extra penny to the paper boy for being out in the cold so long. As I made my way towards the destination at hand, I could not help but to notice a small bundle resting against the wall of the cafe. I was highly curious as to what the mysterious pile was; it was difficult to determine at a distance due to all the snow lying on top of it. With great marvel I approached the strange bunch, hoping to find something that may spark my inventive brain. However, I soon came to the realization that this bundle was not merely an inanimate object of a sort but alive and breathing. For a moment I thought perhaps it was a dog gone astray though that deduction soon exterminated when I finally comprehended that this creature was a young boy.

The boy could not have been more than ten years of age. Despite my approaching him, he still continued to sit against the wall. After I had brushed off a bit of the snow that was covering his entire body I discovered that he was asleep. The poor thing must have been starving to death let alone freezing. His skin was pale and his figure was completely scrawny; his black, messy hair stuck out in all different directions as though he had not washed in weeks. I decided to take it upon myself to help this boy to a full recovery. Setting my umbrella aside, I gently tapped the boy on his shoulder. He awoke, his big, dark eyes staring back at me as if analyzing me with the up most scrutiny.

"I say, my boy, where are your parents?" I asked him, almost wishing the lad was lost instead of wandering the unsafe streets of Winchester. The boy however, refused to answer my question. He simply continued to stare at me as though he could not speak and I wondered if he were perhaps a mute. "Perhaps you should come with me out of the cold for a bit." Again no response from the boy. I rose from my kneeling position, noticing that the boy's gaze never once fixated on another entity but me. I held my hand out to help the boy up to his feet taking note of his ragged clothes. To my dismay this meant the lad must have been homeless without any adult supervision. Immediately after rising, the boy placed his thumb in his mouth. I found this behavior rather odd but decided not to protest the matter. After all, I was not his father.

After grabbing my umbrella, he followed me into the cafe. The warmth was most welcoming; I was sure the lad could feel the warmth consuming his frail figure.

One of the first things I noticed upon entering the cafe was the boy's eyes widened perhaps at the smell of the warm tea and pastries that filled the air. I deduced that the boy must have been staring through the window; observing all the delights he could eat before his small body could not handle the cold and eventually fell asleep next to the cafe. He must have been sent out a few times prior to this entry.

I motioned for the boy to sit at a table while I purchased some warm beverages. His eyes began to dart around the room as if attempting to absorb every detail his mind could possibly obtain. The way his eyes moved: it was as though he were a newborn child seeing the world for the first time.

When I arrived back at our table and placed the tea in front of him, the boy did nothing. He stared at it as if wondering what it was. I took a sip of my own tea. As soon as I had done so, he followed my example. I was beginning to wonder if this child was suffering from some sort of amnesia. He took a sip though quickly made a face as if the taste of fine tea appalled him. The lad looked around the table and grabbed the sugar. It was then that I realized I had forgotten to add the sugar and it was I who was following his example this time. However, I only required just a small dose. The boy however, poured a great deal of sugar in his own cup perhaps even an unnaturally large amount of sugar. I continued to observe this odd behavior finding it hard to believe the boy was actually going to drink the tea after the mass of sugar that had been added. To my surprise, he did. He drank it as though nothing were the matter with it.

"If you don't mind my asking young man, can you tell me where you live?" I attempted to ask distracting myself from his odd behavior. Not to my surprise, the boy did not answer. I could not help but to have sympathy filling my heart as I stared down at him. He looked as though he could not even comprehend what I was asking him; as though this language was foreign to him. It was then that I considered he may be a foreigner though I quickly dismissed that theory considering he did not look like a foreigner at all. I ultimately decided to stop pestering the boy with questions and instead allow him to drink his sugary tea in peace.

Upon finishing our tea, I then began to lead him towards my current residence. He made no protest in following me; he even took it upon himself to hold my hand along the way. If this boy really was nine or ten years of age (and I was absolutely certain that he was approximately just that perhaps a year or two younger) I had come to the conclusion that he had no guidance for some time for his actions did not match his age level. It was no matter; I would take it upon myself to educate the boy until he was old enough to live on his own for I could not find it in my heart to leave a child I had found out in the streets or place him in a terribly uncomfortable orphanage or workhouse.

It was only until we were walking down a deserted street just a few moments away from my housing that the boy abruptly stopped. He reached into his ragged pocket and took out a circular object, handing it to me. I looked down at it to realize that it was a whole pound. The boy could have bought something to eat had he so chose to. My gaze shifted towards the boys and he was now forming the letter "L" with his thumb and forefinger.

It now became clear to me that the boy was attempting to communicate with me.

₤...the sign for a pound...or L

The name has stuck with him ever since.

The reason why I bring this up is because I find it of the up most importance that the reader is aware of the origins of L: both the name and man. After my first encounter with L I shortly discovered that although he could not speak he was highly intelligent. He was able to communicate with me through various methods, telling me he had known that I was an inventor, though how he arrived to this conclusion I have not the slightest clue. Once when I had taught him proper speach (which he learned quite quickly if I do say so myself), the rest of his lessons swept by and, before I was aware of it, L had surpassed even myself in knowledge. I would always find him reading any book he could get his long, thin, pale hands on. Before long, he was able to read a book in a moments' time and give an in-depth description of the work down to the last period.

Though L has never told me how he came to be the small boy I found sleeping against the wall of the cafe. I have asked him once or twice though each time he never answers my question and instead will brush it off with a simple "that's all in the past now Mr. Wammy, I do see any reason why we should bring it up now" or some thing of that sort. After my second attempt, I never pestered him with the matter ever again. Though I do often wonder where the lad came from. It seems to me as though his name (I did indeed ask him if he wanted it changed after he could speak properly however he refused) is just as mysterious as his whereabouts prior to my finding him.

I find it is now about time that I went back to the task at hand. The Kira Case. Both L and I are still unsure how exactly Scotland Yard came about naming the case or why they even were allowed to name the case in the first place considering murders were occurring all around the country. L did not get involved with the case until some time after the string of murders began. The reason is quite frankly because he wanted to see where the case would lead. There is something that is important to understand about L before I continue with the details of the complex string of murders. L only decides to partake in cases that interest him personally. Often times that will mean he will not get involved until scenarios begin to play out to his liking. I am unafraid to reveal his character flaws; L is arrogant and still a child. I had noticed his childish behavior the moment I met him. Though he looks like a man he is nothing but a child who hates to lose. Even L himself has admitted to this on numerous occasions.

Before L decided to become involved in the case, criminals that were being posted in the daily newspapers were dying one by one. As I have mentioned before the cause of death for each victim was a heart attack. At first, Scotland Yard merely saw it as a coincidence; a fluke. However, within a few weeks time, more and more criminals were being killed; completely baffling Scotland Yard.

As soon as the heart attack victims began, L immediately suggested that we move to London. We ultimately decided residing at 221B Baker Street.

"Have you seen the daily paper L? Another two criminals were killed yesterday," I said as I sat in a chair.

"Yes, I did happen to notice it," L said as though the information was indifferent.

"Should we begin the necessary preparations for this case? Scotland Yard is calling it the Kira Case," I remarked.

"No...I do not believe preparations will be necessary. I have a feeling Scotland Yard will be contacting you shortly. In which case, we need to make certain that Scotland Yard believes you are still residing in Winchester," L said as he fiddled with a pipe as he too sat in a chair. "I do not want them to know that we are on the move."

"I understand your reasoning. Though if I may ask L, why are we residing in London? Criminals all over England and America are dying. The culprit could be anywhere."

"Yes, that is all too true Mr. Wammy. However, the very first victim was overlooked: it was a certain Mr. Arthur Smith."

"Arthur Smith? I do not believe he was mentioned on the list of victims."

"Yes, that is simply because no one has made the connection yet," L said as he now stood up and began to walk towards a map of England. He took a dart and placed it on our current location. "Here was where Arthur Smith died: London. He died of a heart attack just a few days after being accused of robbing a bank. However, his death was not reported in the papers until at least five days after his death since the crime was so small and insignificant in the eyes of the public. Plus, the way he died was merely unusual nothing that suggested murder." L then began to write the information on another large piece of paper attached to the wall. He then placed the pipe he had been fiddling with in his mouth though I have never once seen him actually smoke the pipe. "The killings of more serious criminals then began to take place after this in various parts of the country and overseas." L now was placing darts all over the map, memorizing the location of each victim this "Kira" -if you will- had already killed. "Now the first thing that we need to take into consideration is that at the time, the murderer had no one else to choose from but this Arthur Smith. Meaning he was not aware of his power and was using Arthur Smith as a guinea pig. Furthermore, he could not attempt to kill anyone else until he was sure Arthur Smith was dead. He needed to wait for the paper to release the information. After he confirmed this, he began to move to a much larger scale of criminals though the first victim was most definitely in London. Once when people began realizing that this was no coincidence, the paper began to "feed the fire" if you will and began to publish more and more criminals' names."

L has never ceased to surprise me. His deductions were completely logical. I knew that if for some reason Scotland Yard did not call him in, L would be getting involved either way. The gleam in his eyes suggested his brain was working furiously to solving this case already. Kira had clearly interested him.

"I have taken the liberty of preparing an article in the daily paper addressing Kira," L stated. He moved towards the table that lay in the center of the room and very delicately (or is the correct term oddly?) took a piece of paper and handed it to me. "I want to publish it as soon as Scotland Yard requests my assistance." He was now completely sure that Scotland Yard would eventually call him in. This was a typical personality trait of L.

"I will have this prepared after I contact Roger," I informed him. "Though how can you be so sure Scotland Yard will require your assistance?"

"Well, considering Scotland Yard basically took it upon themselves to be head of the Kira investigation they will have quite a bit of pressure put on them. They bit too much of what they could chew. I am ninety five percent certain they will be contacting us _very_ shortly."

It is a very difficult matter when it comes to hiding L's true identity. Scotland Yard and any other organization that may require L's assistance on a particular case is aware of the fact that I am in contact with L. However it is Roger, my colleague when it comes to the Wammy House orphanage, who assumes the role of Mr. Wammy. As soon as he receives a request, he contacts me. If L is interested in the case, the two of us set out to solve it. No one is aware of what L looks like save for myself. It is easier for L to move around and assume the role of different identities in order to solve the case at hand. Roger will confirm to Scotland Yard that L is on the move but Scotland Yard will have no idea where L is or what he is doing. They will simply continue their attempt to solve the case and information is exchanged through myself and Roger. It is on occasion that Roger will travel to the same destination as ourselves and reside in a different location to throw those who are searching for L off the track. Though I do no believe anyone is aware of the fact that Mr. Wammy knows L personally. At least, no one would imagine that I have known the man since he was a child.

I took a look at the note L had just handed me. I was rather curious as to what exactly he had written however I decided to wait and see just what L was planning. Little did I know that this case would become a life changing experience for my dear friend L.


	3. L Confronts Kira

_Hello again. Yes, it's been a while but here we go! The next chapter of this fan fiction! Enjoy, reviews are always welcome along with constructive criticism. _

* * *

_L Confronts Kira_

_This message is being published in the paper for the sole purpose of confronting Kira. In case you are wondering, Kira, this message is being sent from L. Yes, I am L and I am here to expose you for the murderer you truly are. You may think that what you are doing is justice but I can assure you: what you are doing is evil. I am justice and if you so dare as to disagree with me, then kill me. You can kill me, can you not? _

_Yours truly, _

_L_

When L's letter was finally published I could not help but to think he had gone mad. The letter contained such a powerful message: a complete insult to this Kira fellow. Quite honestly, I feared for my friend's life despite the fact I had known L to put himself in danger and commit bold acts before. However, this was by far the boldest act of them all.

"L, just what were you thinking when you wrote this letter?" I could not refrain myself from asking such a vital question. L raised an eyebrow at my question as though confused by the fact that I was asking such a query.

"What was I thinking?" he asked. "I felt the letter was self explanatory. Though if you are confused by it I shall explain: I do not believe Kira can kill just anyone. There must be some limit to his power. So far, the criminals that have been killed had only their names given out to the public. Though there surely must be more to it otherwise I would suspect that this Kira fellow would have killed me long before he began killing criminals."

"L, be reasonable. There is the possibility that Kira suspected your name was merely an alias. He may attempt to use simply "L" after reading this," I protested.

"Yes, I considered that possibility and if that were to happen then I would die. Though I am most confident that another condition must be met in order for Kira to kill. I just have yet to figure out what it is," L replied, smirking slightly.

"You are being rather reckless L if I must say so myself."

"Oh come now Mr. Wammy surely you do not believe that I will die. Besides, there is also something very interesting that I was able to observe. The very first victim not only had his name published but a small photograph of himself. I have hunch that this is the other condition that needs to be met in order for Kira to kill," he replied to my objection as his eyes narrowed. I could tell he was focusing on the information presented before him. Now that he had been officially working on this case, his brain was working harder than ever.

"You still have no proof of this L," I retorted.

"True...however I will soon enough," he replied.

"What of the criminals whose photographs were not published? What do you make of those criminals?" I inquired.

"Why, that is just it, Mr. Wammy. The criminals whose faces were not published _did not die_."

"I see," was all I could manage to say to the man standing before me. To put it frankly, I felt as though L felt threatened by this Kira. Out of the years I have known L I have never once seen him take such risks. I could not help but to suspect that L wanted Kira caught as soon as time allowed.

"Kira needs to be stopped immediately. There is no doubt about that," L said as he sat in a chair. "And it must be done quickly. This man is highly dangerous. I can only imagine what sort of psychological state Kira is at..." his voice trailed off. Amazing how he knew what I had been thinking for there was no doubt in my mind that he had attempted to answer my question. "If my analysis is correct Kira may be to the point where he believes he is some sort of godlike figure." He now began to close his eyes and his breathing became softer. It was then that it came to my attention that bags had formed under his eyes. They must have appeared just a few days prior.

"I say L, when was the last time you slept?" I asked.

"Ten days, five hours, and twenty three minutes," L responded sleepily. Another horrible habit L was notorious for was the lack of sleep he received while attempting to solve a case. Once I recall L slept five days straight after solving a difficult case which had deprived him of sleep for a good twenty some odd days.

I continued to allow L to sleep though I was sure that although his eyes were currently resting his mind was not. I took the liberty of seating myself in the chair opposite of L and began to flip through the rest of the day's headlines. To my dismay, nothing seemed to catch my eye. I continued to search through the paper, still hoping that I would find something that would spark my interest. Occasionally, my gaze would shift towards L, whom continued to sleep soundlessly. Or at least he appeared to be sleeping soundlessly. It was at this time I could not help but to notice just how much of a child L looked as his eyes rested. His face was pale and smooth like that of a child. If he had been a bit smaller in size I would say he _was_ a child. For a moment, I felt as though I were staring at the same small boy I had found against the wall of the cafe fifteen years ago.

His eyes remained closed for roughly five minutes until I heard a sigh come from him, clearly unable to sleep. Shortly afterward, he placed his hand on his face as his eyes began to open once more. By the looks of it I would say the Kira Case was simply too mind boggling for him to rest fully. L contained a brilliant mind though he had a significant price to pay. The gears in his mind would always be running, making it quite difficult for him to shut it down for a few hours. Though he wished to rest, his mind would not allow it.

"Mrs. Baker," L called to the maid as he began to move towards the kitchen. There was no doubt he was attempting to find a piece of cake or some sort of other sweet in order to keep his will to sleep at bay. Shortly afterward, L returned to his former seat as he began to take a bite of the delicate sweet before him. I watched out of the corner of my eye as L continued to eat as though he were in some sort of trance.

Upon finishing his cake, without a moment's hesitation, the young detective rose from his seat and began to make his way towards the stairs. No doubt he would attempt to sleep. I continued to read the paper though I soon tossed it on the table. Absolutely nothing. The only interesting item was L's letter. Dash it all!

A few days after L's letter had been published, I found myself taking a stroll through the park. The weather was rather bleak however I found the air refreshing. As I continued to stride through, taking note of the near dead trees and the musty clouds above me, I could not help but to notice many people whispering amongst themselves.

"Dear me, have you seen the morning post?" I was able to hear one woman exclaiming to her companion.

"Why no, I do not believe so," her companion answered.

"It's that L fellow again. He's not dead yet!" she exclaimed.

"Not dead yet, eh? I was sure Kira would dispose of him immediately!"

"Nonsense, L is the most famous detective in the world. It is impossible for him to lose to Kira so easily."

Upon hearing these words, among many other short phrases including the terms "Kira" and "L", I was rather flustered. Someone must have been posing as L! The nerve of such a person! For I knew it was impossible for L to send another such letter without my knowing. I immediately took it upon myself to march straight back towards 221B Baker Street. Along the way, I grabbed a copy of the daily post so that I may be able to show L. I did not have to walk far before I heard some sort of explosion coming from our current residence. No doubt L was toying with the chemistry set again.

As I opened the door, my vision immediately became blurred due to the smoke engulfing the room. Residue from various chemicals soon filled my lungs forcing me into a coughing fit.

"L...L! What is the meaning of this!" I exclaimed as I brushed the smoke away from my eyes. L popped out from behind a table, his face brighter than ever. I could see that the sleep had once again re-energized the lad. The man before me simply laughed at my anger.

"The meaning of this? Why is it not obvious Mr. Wammy? I am conducting an experiment. It is turning out rather nicely if I do say so myself," L replied acting as though the explosion had not been close to destroying our home.

"I believe you should be worrying about other matters, L. Look here, some one is taking your identity as L," I found myself getting straight to the point. My statement caused L to raise an eyebrow.

"Someone posing as me, you say?" he asked.

"Yes, you see, someone has sent another message to the post under your name," I said as I took out the paper and handed it to him. L immediately scanned the contents, a small smirk curling across his face.

"Why, I had no idea they would publish this quickly!" L exclaimed. "More good news!" His remark simply baffled me.

"L, you can't surely mean that _you_ wrote this?" I asked.

"Of course I did! After I found myself alive upon waking up, I immediately wrote another passage," L explained.

"You sent another message without my knowing!" I exclaimed, completely flustered once more. The nerve of him to send such a dangerous message to the paper once more without my knowledge! After all I had done for this lad since he was small!

"Mr. Wammy, do not tell me that you are angry with me," L replied to my last remark.

"Of course I am," I remarked.

"I sincerely apologize. We should not be angry at such a crucial time. We should be celebrating!" L exclaimed. It was now I who was raising an eyebrow.

"Celebrating what?" I asked.

"Well...for starters, I am not dead. Second, for the fact that the publishers put my message in the post efficiently... Third, that starting tomorrow we shall be visiting Scotland Yard to work on the Kira Case. I have good feelings about this, Mr. Wammy and the up most confidence that we will be progressing in this case rapidly."

"I see. So I take it you will be going to Scotland Yard as Eraldo Coil then?" I asked.

"Precisely!" L exclaimed.

One way in which L moves about working on various cases is by working under multiple aliases. Many believe that the man who resides at 221B Baker Street is the famous Eraldo Coil: a well known detective throughout England. Just as in Japan, Ryuzaki is another well known detective. In France, it is Deneuve. Because L insists that his face never be published in any paper after solving a case and he normally allows the police force such as Scotland Yard to take credit for the cases he solves single handily, no one has ever realized that Coil, Deneuve, Ryuzaki, L, and various other detectives are the same person. It is because of this fact that L is able to move about on his own free will without ever having to worry about people catching on to him. I too, take on various aliases to help keep L's identity a secret.

"I wonder if Mrs. Baker will be willing to fetch up a cake for the celebration," L said thoughtfully as he proceeded to the kitchen. Knowing full well that Mrs. Baker would not be pleased hearing L had nearly destroyed the living room _again_, I found myself following L, ready to defend him. Prior to leaving my current location, I placed the daily paper on the table with L's message to Kira on the opening page.

_Kira,_

_It would seem that you indeed cannot kill me. That is a very useful hint you have given me. Now in return, I will tell you something I have also discovered. I am full aware that you are currently residing in London due to your first victim Arthur Smith. This leads me to believe that you have not been killing for very long. I am curious as to how you are able to kill people in such a way as a heart attack. No matter, I will know soon enough, once I catch you that is. I cannot wait for the day where we finally come face to face, Kira. _

_Yours truly,_

_L_

* * *

_No, I didn't have the heart to have L steal Sherlock Holmes' name. It just did not seem right to me. Though I have no problem with Mr. Wammy stealing Watson's name :D  
_


	4. Scotland Yard

_I am back once again with another update. Sorry it took so long but I have been rather busy. Anyway, enjoy this chapter and reviews/constructive criticism is welcomed _

* * *

_Scotland Yard_

The very next morning I found myself being forced to rise early in the morning. L was determined to arrive at Scotland Yard Headquarters as soon as time would allow. He hurriedly placed an overcoat and hat over the clothes he had slept in the night before. It was as though he knew he would be rising later than he had originally planned and took the liberty of sleeping in his clothes that he would wear today instead of his usual robe. It would not surprise me if this were true. Either way, the two of us dashed out the house without being able to have our morning tea.

Our rush to Scotland Yard did not stop there unfortunately. I found myself nearly running down the streets of London just to catch up to L's quick pace. Dash it all and my lack of physical fitness! Though he may not look it, L is a rather talented tennis player; he refrains from boasting about this particular talent however I have come to notice he cannot cease himself from enjoying the praise he receives. All in all, his scrawny body hides his true athletic nature, one, that I must admit, I am completely jealous of. Unfortunately, my youth has long since past.

"Hurry my dear Dawson," I could hear L's charismatic voice call up ahead (it should be noted that "Dawson" is my name while I am with "Eraldo Coil"). I attempted with great difficulty to catch up to the lad however my breath was running short as the cold air continued to rush through my lungs. Such a shame that we were unable to take a carriage: I should have liked that very much indeed.

It was rather fortunate that we arrived at Scotland Yard just when I felt as though I were literally about to collapse. My dear friend and I stood in front of the "New Scotland Yard" building which was now located along the Victorian Embankment as opposed to 4 Whitehall. Though the correct term for Scotland Yard was now "New Scotland Yard", both myself and L found ourselves still referring to Scotland Yard the same as we always had. When L had learned of this new name, he simply shrugged the matter off saying "And what shall happen if they were to change the location once more? Would it be called 'The Newest Scotland Yard'?" following the statement with a familiar smirk.

Without a moment's delay, L was walking into the familiar building standing tall and proud. The Chief Inspector, Leland Vidocq, was immediately present to greet the both of us not to my surprise.

"Ah, Coil...Dawson, so good of you to come at such a critical time," Chief Inspector Vidocq stated. Among all the members of Scotland Yard, L clearly showed signs of favoritism towards the Chief Inspector and he was completely right in doing so. I have always seen Chief Inspector Vidocq as a kind, honorable man: one who has a clear sense of justice. Not to mention, the protection he has for his family is one most admirable. I always find it a pleasure to work with Chief Inspector Vidocq on a case and I am most confident L does as well.

"Yes, I cannot imagine how busy you must be, Chief Inspector Vidocq," L replied.

"I hope you arrived here to assist us with a case. Quite frankly, we require any help we can receive," Vidocq returned.

"Actually, I am rather interested in this Kira Case I have been hearing about."

"That is most unfortunate. Scotland Yard has ceased from working on the case until further orders from L are received. We must take those letters L sent into consideration after all since he clearly has some interest in the case."

"I see...," was all L could say. I knew L saw this as a minor set back: he would ultimately find a way to get his hands on the Kira Case as Eraldo Coil.

"There is still the case of that woman we found while constructing the New Scotland Yard if you are still interested. No one has managed to solve it yet," Vidocq offered as compensation.

"No, no, my only interest lies on this Kira fellow," L declined, "Perhaps if I were to give some useful theories on the subject regarding Kira that would allow me access to useful information?" Chief Inspector Vidocq thought about L's proposal for a moment.

"Hmm...Well I suppose if you were to provide a theory that was worth looking into we could resume the case..." Vidocq answered.

"I shall be utterly grateful if you hear my theory...however perhaps we should discuss this small theory of mine somewhere else..." L suggested.

"I do not suppose this is a bad idea after all," I interjected. I, for one, was rather curious as to what this theory was as well. The Chief nodded quietly. He then turned to his most trusted partner, Inspector Randy Peel.

"Randy, please be as so kind as to cover for me while I am away."

"Sure thing Chief," Inspector Peel replied rather naively. It is beyond me exactly how this man came to be an inspector and I wonder if they will allow anyone to become an inspector these days.

To be completely frank, I found the walk towards a nearby cafe rather bleak. Not a single word was spoken as the three of us walked calmly down the street. It was a rather bore. There were so many questions I now wished to ask L however I felt myself compelled to hold my tongue. From the beginning of the case I had known there was something particularly special about this chain of events. Unfortunately, I did not expect to be left in the dark regarding aspects of the case. L had always been rather eager to explain his theories to me though for some reason he chose to keep this particular case's details hidden until the most opportune moment. I began to wonder just how much L already knew about Kira.

We sat in a desolate corner of the emporium. Chief Inspector Vidocq waited patiently for L to gather his thoughts as he was about to prepare his small presentation.

"Quite frankly Chief Inspector I do not know how to put this little theory of mine before you," L answered truthfully. "If I may be blunt: I suspect that Kira is someone who has access to information inside Scotland Yard Headquarters."

"Absurd!" Vidocq immediately exclaimed. I found L's theory rather remarkable and it certainly was blunt. Directly to the point as always though such a scandalizing theory non the less.

"If you please allow me to explain," L replied rather calmly, completely indifferent to Vidocq's remark.

"You best have evidence to support your claim Coil!"

"Criminals that are dying are those whose names and faces are published...However, after a few weeks of this continued process I began to notice something rather interesting: some people who committed vile acts had their names spelt wrong in the paper...yet they still died."

"This proves absolutely nothing!" Vidocq continued to carry on as I listened keenly to L's theory for the first time.

"The people who still died...were those criminals located in London. This not only proves L's theory that Kira is in London...but also demonstrates that Kira has a way of finding the correct names of these criminals...can you think of any other place where he might be able to obtain this information?" Flustered, Vidocq remained silent for a few moments.

"Just how do you know names were spelt wrong in the daily paper Coil?" was Vidocq's first remark. Out of all the figures L had worked with, Chief Inspector Vidocq was the only one who came to suspect "Eraldo Coil" had close ties with the famous detective L. Perhaps this was another reason why L truly respected the man before him.

"Chief Inspector Vidocq, I am surprised you did not notice it," L chuckled slightly. I could not help but to raise an eyebrow at this statement.

"Notice what?"

"Take a look at this Chief Inspector," L said as he took out a daily paper, my copy of the paper to be precise. Vidocq scanned the contents on the front page.

"You think I would be unaware of this man's death considering he was in our custody at the time of his heart attack?" Vidocq remarked, rather insulted.

"Not the death itself...look at the name," L insisted. "I remember working on this case with you Chief Inspector, the Demon Barber of Fleet Street. The man was sentenced to the gallows though he clearly never made it there. I remember the gentleman's name however the name in the paper is spelled _wrong._ Publishers will make this mistake here and there yet the fellow still died of a heart attack. This means that the one responsible for this death, Kira, must have known that the spelling was wrong. In other words, he must be connected to Scotland Yard in order to manage this."

"He could have simply remembered the correct name as you did," I found myself retorting.

"Very true Dr. Dawson however I'm sure if you look through your records, Chief Inspector, you will be able to see that a number of criminals in London have died with their names misprinted as well. Though of course you can only be sure if you re-open the Kira Case," L finished, smirking as he knew he would achieve his little goal. Kira inside Scotland Yard could not be taken so lightly let alone with this sort of evidence. Chief Inspector Vidocq sighed at L's last remark then simply stared at him sternly.

"Very well."

* * *

_Alright some little things I need to mention now that you have finished the chapter:_

1. "Dr. Dawson" is the name of Basil's assistant in The Great Mouse Detective which is also based on Sherlock Holmes.

2. Scotland Yard really was re-located and given its new name as mentioned in the story.

3. "Leland Vidocq" and "Randy Peel" are equivalent to Mr. Yagami and Matsuda. I took Stottlemeyer and Disher's first names from Monk and combined them with the last names of people who were involved in establishing Scotland Yard.

4. There really was a woman's body found while rebuilding Scotland Yard. The case was never solved.

5. In the radio broadcast "The New Adventures of Sherlock Holmes" there was an episode in which Sherlock Holmes solved the case of The Demon Barber of Fleet Street. So basically, some people created a Sherlock Holmes and Sweeney Todd crossover. How cool is that P...so I figured I'd bring it up in this story XD

6. In other versions of Sweeney Todd, Sweeney is hung.


	5. Kira Case ReOpened

_Hello, I am finally back with another chapter! Sorry it took so long, I was once again busy...anyway, I will be getting out of school soon so in a week or two I should have the next update ready to go!_

_I am also thinking about a possible sequel ...so let me know what you think. I mean, I'm not even near done with this one but just as a sort of heads up . Anyway, enjoy and reviews are always welcome as well as constructive criticism.  
_

* * *

_Kira Case Re-Opened_

With Chief Inspector Vidocq's final remark in the cafe, I found myself once again in the streets of London. Upon the Chief Inspector's remark, L immediately rose from his seat and proceeded to head back towards Scotland Yard. Unfortunately, this also meant I had to quicken my pace once more. Chief Inspector Vidocq was walking along just as briskly as L was. I once again found myself envying youth.

I feel no need to describe in detail our returning to Scotland Yard. Upon our arrival, Chief Inspector Vidocq told us to wait for his return as he went to speak with some other higher official of Scotland Yard no doubt to give us permission to re-open the case.

"Such a fuss we have made ey Dawson?" L asked me as the two of us waited together. He seemed rather excited about all the hustling that was now occurring...and all because of him. I could not help but to notice the glee in his expression as he witnessed it all like a child that is excited about his prank being a huge success and witnessing the chaos it has created though this chaos was rather different: although it was chaotic, the inspectors were able to give the appearance that nothing was wrong. Yet L was able to see the panic in their eyes as the information of one of them possibly being Kira was spreading. I too could see that the trust amongst the inspectors had immediately faded away and now everyone was on high alert.

Yet despite this chaos, Inspector Peel was able to find time to approach us no doubt attempting to converse with us. Perhaps it was because Peel knew no one suspected him seeing as how he did not have the intelligence to be Kira.

"Quite a bit of a fuss you caused here ey Coil?" the inspector remarked chuckling slightly.

"Yes it is. I'm rather surprised you have not succumbed to the chaos yet Inspector Peel," L replied politely.

"Well, as long as I am not Kira, I do not think I have anything to lose really. After all, if this Kira fellow finds out what we know he cannot possibly kill us all off...he would be the only one left. And with you and L working on the case I think it is safe to say we'll catch our man within a month or so."

"This is very true, Kira _cannot _kill anyone working for the police now that we know information is leaked for if he does attempt to kill all those working on the Kira Case, he would be the only one left. Of course, he would be caught almost instantly," L replied. Though L very well knew Kira could attempt to kill at least one officer in order to ward the police off of investigating. I would not be surprised if this happened. For us, if Kira did attempt to kill everyone with him being the only one left, it would be rather lucky for us considering our own names are false. However, I do feel this Kira does not lack intelligence. He would find a way around this obstacle. L knew this as well and I think L was counting on the challenge.

It was then that the Chief Inspector arrived again. I was rather glad to see him since personally I cannot handle Inspector Randy Peel for very long.

"Ah, Chief Inspector, so good of you to return," L welcomed. Vidocq simply nodded, acting rather solemn at the moment. However, this did not stop L's cheery mood. "If you could, Chief Inspector, direct us in the direction of the files that state which criminals have died of a heart attack recently? I feel this would help considering I've only got a few names down from the paper. It shall be much easier to see a more complete list all together."

"Most certainly," Chief Inspector answered.

Rather quickly, the Chief Inspector began to walk towards the direction of the place L had requested. As we walked passed other officers, I noticed a hint of nervousness in every single face that passed by. At first, L's expression was rather cheery at these fearful expressions. However, with each passing step, I began to notice that L's cheeriness was vanishing rapidly. I could tell that something was very wrong but what I had no clue. His eyes were once again staring off deep into his mind as he had approached yet another obstacle in this case. I too concentrated hard, attempting to find the reason for L's sudden change in behavior.

"This way," Vidocq finally announced as we approached a room. Inside, shelves upon shelves were filed alongside the walls with tables located in the direct center of the room. Only a small portion of the wall was not covered with these files and that was to provide space for a small window. Though, not surprisingly, the window contained bars on it so that no information could leave the room. "You can guess from the window bars that no information is allowed to leave this room. You may stay here as long as you like however, I must request that you do not copy any information of the sort while you are in here."

"That will not be a problem, I can assure you," L replied masking his troubled thoughts with enthusiasm.

"Will you need any help looking through the files?" Chief Inspector Vidocq offered.

"Help would be most appreciated," L replied.

With that, Chief Inspector Vidocq, Inspector Peel, L, and I began to search through files hoping to get a complete list of the victims as well as a complete list of criminals who had not been targeted yet. There was doubt in my mind that as we rummaged through the files L was taking it upon himself to memorize every name that appeared before him. He would no doubt then take the memorized information and copy it down at our residence. He would not be breaking Chief Inspector's promise then.

What did worry me was that L's serious expression had not changed since we had arrived. As we searched through the information, L's mind continued to wander with the upmost concentration. Then there was myself who had no clue as why this behavior was occurring. It was most likely so apparently obvious, some sort of child's play observation, yet I could not come to figure out what it was. To put it frankly, I found it of the most annoyance. Not to mention, once L was able to tell me the truth, I would feel as though I did not graduate from one of the greatest universities in the country.

It was then that name appeared to distract me from this train of thought. Upon seeing this name I felt as though I had found something that would once again spark L's enthusiasm.

"Coil, _the woman_ is on the list of criminals not yet targeted," I remarked rather casually despite the fact I knew this was most likely good news. L immediately turned his attention towards me as he cautiously looked upon the same sheet of paper I had discovered _her_ name. He paused for a moment as he quickly scanned the contents though his expression remained indifferent.

"Well..._she _is rather intelligent, there is a good chance that is not even her real name," L remarked though I did manage to notice a faint smile curl across his lips. And with that, the conversation came to an end.

Within a few hours of sorting more files, L finally came to the decision that it was time for us to depart. After we said our farewells, both L and I made our way back to Baker Street.

"L, I could not help but to notice your strange behavior upon entering the filing room," I inquired when we had returned to our residence. At this point, L sat relaxed in a chair with his pipe in his mouth as his mind continued to wander. Upon hearing my remark, L's gaze focused on me as he withdrew his pipe.

"Mr. Wammy, after word traveled that Kira was among Scotland Yard did you not notice anything peculiar?" L inquired his expression as serious as ever.

"Why, the only observation I was able to make was the nervous expressions upon the investigator's faces."

"Exactly," L returned, "_Everyone _showed a hint of nervousness. I would expect that at least _one _person would be relaxed and that being Kira himself however the only one who seemed relax was Inspector Randy Peel and he is most definitely not Kira. This leads me to believe that Kira may not visit Scotland Yard everyday..."

"Meaning Kira may be a family member of the sort," I concluded hopefully redeeming myself of the idiocy I had exemplified by missing such an obvious observation.

"Precisely," L replied with a sigh. He paused for a few moments as he concentrated on some sort of obstacle no doubt ensuring that he did not ultimately make a rash decision. "Mr. Wammy...I would most appreciate it if you were to call upon the American agents I had sent over under the name of L," he finally stated.

"Agents from the States..." I replied, rather confused.

"Yes, for you see I thought I may be able to receive their assistance at some point in time during the investigation so I sent for them in advance. I knew that it would take some time for them to arrive and if I called for them at the moment I required their assistance it would take too long...I thought I had told you already..." L remarked.

"I do not believe you did," I found myself replying. Yet again L had failed to inform me of such vital information regarding the Kira Case.

"I am dreadfully sorry, Mr. Wammy, though please know in advance that if I continue to withhold information from you, it is merely due to the fact that I value your safety."

"Then it appears you have never valued my safety prior to this case," I retorted. L chuckled slightly at my remark.

"Unfortunately, I do not recall another case in which the killer was able to commit his crimes with just a name and face," L returned calmly.

"If there is anyone who should be protecting another, it is I to you," I stated -realizing that I had lost the previous battle- and it was all the more true. After all, I had raised the lad so why was it that _he _was keeping _me _safe? Perhaps I had raised him to be too close to justice.

"I thank you for your sympathy and kindness towards me, Mr. Wammy but it is my duty to bring about justice, not yours, and if you should die in the process I shall never forgive myself."

"And yet you are willing to throw your own life away when you have yet to marry and have children?"

"If it is meant for me to die without attaining those things then it must be so. I will not fear death if it is meant to swallow me before I reach old age," he said with all the most seriousness however he then began to chuckle once more "Though to be frank, I simply cannot imagine myself with a wife and child."

"Though you cannot imagine it, I would prefer to see you settled down before I am to leave Earth," I answered. L made no notion to respond and instead rose from his eat, reaching for his violin. He gave the violin a few strokes to tune it.

L then began to play the most melancholic tune my ears had ever heard. His long white fingers danced gracefully along the strings as they assisted in producing the magnificent sound that had reached my ears. The bow moved gently across the violin yet in this graceful motion, one could not help but to stop and to feel a weight of sadness come across oneself and as I continued to listen, I wondered if L could feel death approaching.


	6. Arrival of American Agents

_Hello, hello. So sorry it took so long to update but I came to a bit of a writer's block. I was debating about whether or not to add something to this chapter but anyway, enjoy and hopefully we will see another update soon. _

* * *

_Arrival of American Agents_

Once again L was awaking rather early. This time his reasons were to write letters to the American agents informing them of their services. L had divided the task accordingly assigning each agent, I believe there were a total of twelve, to investigate two Scotland Yard investigators at a time including the investigators' families. Once the agent had finished the two families, they were to move on to the next two.

"A rather simple task," L had remarked considering there was little danger involved. It was just to be a simple mission of gathering information. The agents had most likely seen much more dangerous missions as opposed to this. How naive the two of us were! To underestimate a criminal such as Kira! I will be frank: we were fools in thinking this task was simple for the American agents as we learned the hard way later on.

Upon finishing the task at hand, L arose from his seat and began to place his coat as well as his hat on.

"Come Dr. Dawson, we really should be on our way," L remarked rather excitedly as he picked up the last of his desert which was today a large amount of cookies.

"I say, where are we to L?" I returned. I waited a moment for L to finish devouring his desert in order to receive his answer. He frowned for a moment which quite shockingly stunned me. It took me a few moments to realize that it was due to the fact that I had addressed him as "L" and not his alias. Completely childish if you were to ask me for we were still in our safe residence on Baker Street. It was as though the idea of aliases was a game to L and we were in the middle of this very game thus we must always keep to our aliases.

"We are going to visit Raye Penbar. I should hope he brought his fiancée Naomi Misora."

"You seem to have a fancy for her," I remarked.

"Well I must keep taps on one of my best agents," L replied swiftly.

"You do realize once she is married she will no longer be an agent," I reminded him.

"Please refrain from reminding me," L said rather sourly, "Such a shame to lose great talent especially after her work on the Los Angeles B.B. Murder Case."

"Now refrain from reminding _me_ of that catastrophe," I pleaded. It is at this time I would most likely wish to explain in detail just what exactly the two of us were conversing about however something as dark as the Los Angeles B.B. Murder Case should not be mentioned in this particular tale. The details are utterly complex and I feel if I were to start explaining those series of events I will find it difficult to cease the explanation. Perhaps that case will be told at a later time not in this story but in stories yet to come and if not then may the case in Los Angeles be lost for all eternity.

I will, however, go into detail about the particular Naomi Misora. Of course, I am sure after having read the name the reader may be rather curious as to who this woman is. For, as I am sure some of the readers may have guessed, she is of Japanese decent. That being said, it is near impossible for someone of her stature to move up the ranks in America and become an agent. That is of course if she did not have the assistance of L to bring her to that stature. Little Naomi emigrated from Japan to Hawaii at a very young age or so I have gathered. While both L and I were working on a case in Hawaii (a rather gruesome case if I do say so myself) L spotted Naomi and immediately took a liking to her. He felt it completely injustice that someone with such great intelligence as Naomi should be forced to suffer such prejudices. Once we had left Hawaii, L made the necessary arrangements for Naomi to travel to Los Angeles so that she may be able to become something great. L was even surprised to later find that she had become an agent, immediately seizing the opportunity to use her skills for his own needs. I personally at first could not interfere with the subject of Naomi considering L would not permit me to interject.

"Just as you assist orphans and others of great talent in Winchester, I shall assist Naomi," L had always argued never allowing me to interject. Though I will not deny L's actions were the correct path which is why I allowed him to go about his business without interjecting. The tragic thing of it all is that Naomi Misora has no knowledge of the fact that the reason for her success was because of L. She is only aware of the fact that she has worked on numerous cases under the supervision of L including the famous Los Angeles B.B. Murder Case.

"Not to worry Dr. Dawson, I wish to forget about that mess as much as you do," L continued, "Though I still think it is a complete waste of talent for Naomi to retire," he said, resuming to the original subject.

"I think it is rather obvious that she is simply ready to settle down. You two are so close in age," I said. L gave one of the sourest looks I have ever seen him give and I could not help but to chuckle ever so slightly at this. My chuckling further irritated the lad.

"I can see right through your implication Dr. Dawson and I quite frankly distaste the idea. Now I wish to drop the subject. Come along, Dr. Dawson I should like to see an old friend again," and that was the end of our conversation.

When we arrived at the residence of Naomi Misora and Raye Penbar, I could tell L was rather excited. Though I could not help but to feel some what sorry for the poor lad due to the last statement he had made prior to our leaving of Baker Street. After all, I would not consider Naomi his friend. Perhaps I am simply over thinking the matter.

"Ah, Mr. Penbar, I heard you were in the area though I was unsure if the rumors were true," L was saying just as Raye and Naomi were on there way out. Raye looked rather astonished to find the two of us there as though no one was supposed to know of his arrival to America.

"Well I was not aware that my presence was a rumor. I should hope you received this information through one of your sources and not through word of mouth Mr. Coil," Raye replied rather seriously.

"I would never allow such a rumor to spread through word of mouth with Kira on the loose. Though he has only killed criminals thus far, I would not be surprised if our own men were killed at some point. It is rather dangerous business now a days if I do say so myself."

"Forgive me for my being so rude Dr. Dawson, I apologize for not addressing you sooner," Raye remarked while I simply stood there not wanting to interrupt the conversation that was thus taking place. Furthermore, I had no opinion on the subject at hand.

"There is no need to apologize, when I have something to say on the matter, I shall indeed intervene. Though I do find it surprising that you would be in London at such a dangerous time, as Mr. Coil pointed out, it is rather dangerous," I replied.

"It would be most dreadful if I were to be killed by such a monster at such an inopportune time," Raye remarked.

"Raye, I would rather not hear that kind of talk. I would much rather converse on a lighter note," Naomi intervened.

"Ah yes how rude of me, it is nice to meet you once again Ms. Misora. I apologize greatly," L stated.

"No need to apologize Mr. Coil. I should hope that you are assisting the police on the Kira Case?"

"That is correct. Perhaps this means we shall be working together on this case."

"Oh, do forgive us for having you assume such for Naomi and I are simply here on a small visit before our marriage," Raye intervened.

"Yes, please forgive us though I am rather interested in the Kira Case and was rather curious if you were assisting Scotland Yard," Naomi added.

"On the contrary, it is I who should be apologizing for assuming such," L stated.

"Though I am rather glad of this information to be frank. I much rather have you two enjoying yourselves instead of risking your lives for the sake of this Kira fellow," I stated.

"Yes.." Raye agreed with my remark. He then checked his watch for the time and I noticed a surprised look on his face. "Oh dear would you look at the time. The two of us best be off. I am so sorry we did not have a chance to chat for very long but if you are interested we may be able to attend a concert of some sort later this evening."

"Yes of course, though I must check my schedule first. I will send notice to you immediately. In the meantime, I should hope you two take care of yourselves while going about your business," L replied.

"If there is anyone that needs to be careful, it is you Mr. Coil and Dr. Dawson," Naomi pointed out.

"Very true, well hopefully we shall see you in a moment's time," I inquired. The couple then nodded in acknowledgement and went about their business. "Rather peculiar if I do say so myself L," I managed to say when the two were a good distance away.

"Not at all, they are just protecting themselves," L remarked. It rather surprised me how he knew exactly what I was talking about. The fact that Naomi and Raye had withheld information that at least Raye was working on the Kira Case seemed rather odd especially since they were withholding it from Eraldo Coil. "In addition to that, his mission is top secret Dawson, you must understand that."

"I suppose you are right," I agreed, "Now, do you honestly plan on attending that concert?"

"I have not yet come to that decision; it all depends on how much we get done on the Kira Case ourselves. Though I suppose a bit of entertainment is the best thing for us at the moment. What do you say, Dr. Dawson?" I thought for a moment about his question. I honestly did think that entertainment was the best thing for myself and the lad at the moment. However, I was unsure if L would actually value my opinion or if this was one of those manners where L would make a decision no matter what my opinion was. Either way, I supposed I should have stated my opinion since it would not hurt to offer a suggestion such as this.

"I think a music program is a nice idea. You have been working hard lately if I do say so myself. Perhaps a nice break would do you some good," I finally stated.

"Excellent choice my friend then I shall send word immediately. In the meantime, we must act as though we know nothing of the mission the American agents are working on. I want no one in Scotland Yard to know of them including the Chief Inspector," L stated, "Therefore, we must act as if nothing unusual is happening as we arrive at Scotland Yard today. Speaking of which, we best be on our way as well."

With L's last remark, the two of us made our way to Scotland Yard headquarters. I will not bother to bore you with the details of our findings at Scotland Yard since we hardly found anything useful to begin with though while we took a small break for lunch, L sent word to Raye and Naomi that we would accompany them at a concert that evening. With that in mind, the two of us departed Scotland Yard rather early so that we may be prepared in time for the concert.

Raye was so kind enough to send a carriage for us. The carriage arrived at precisely seven twenty five in time for us to meet with Raye and Naomi for a small chat before the event. We felt no need to press the matter of the Kira Case with the two as we conversed and instead discussed other manners. Naomi seemed far more interested in describing other cases that we had taken part of. I felt this very unusual for someone who was supposedly leaving the force however L found it rather entertaining. She was also very interested in the Kira Case, asking for details on certain matters. Personally, at some point I saw it as a bore and I could see that Raye had no interest in the conversation anymore thereby having the two of us converse over different matters.

Once the concert began, we were all silent. I found the music rather soothing and entertaining at least until towards the end. At one point, with my being exhausted and the music very slow, I found myself nearly asleep. Of course I could not be rude and simply fall asleep so I forced myself to stay awake.

The concert lasted for about an hour or so after which L and I departed Naomi and Raye.

"That was a splendid performance, was it not Dawson?" L offered while the two of us were in the carriage on our way home.

"It was a rather enjoyable performance," I answered, "I was rather interested in Naomi's enthusiasm for the Kira Case."

"She is an agent after all," L remarked.

"Though she is one who will be retiring soon," I found myself pointing out.

"After tonight, I cannot help but to think that she does not wish to retire so soon," L replied. His last remark was the last of our conversation.

Upon our arrival home, I immediately went to bed. However, just before I went to sleep, I found L writing some article rather frantically. I made no notion to ask what this was for as sleep was nearly overcoming me. Besides, I knew that I would find out soon enough what L was up to. All in good time, as he would often put it.


	7. What Happened to the Agents Thereafter

_Well, Mr. Wammy is back once more. I am so sorry for the late update but it appears that Mr. Wammy doesn't feel as though people are reading his story anymore due to the lack of reviews...so he isn't exactly sure if he should continue it or not. Though, he did feel rather guilty so he decided to make this chapter a little bit longer than usual...yet he's also being very evil by giving a cliff hanger at the end. So please read and please review even if you are here to criticize so Mr. Wammy knows to keep writing his story!_

* * *

_What Happened to the Agents Thereafter_

As I previously mentioned, I was soon able to discover what had caused L to stay up rather late the previous night. It was a letter from L addressing Scotland Yard regarding the re-opening of the Kira Case. Fortunately, I still have a copy of the said letter and I shall record it verbatim below:

_To Whom It May Concern of Scotland Yard:_

_It has come to my upmost attention that the Kira Case has been once again opened. I am rather disappointed in the fact that you failed to follow my strict instructions. However, I must be frank that I am rather glad of this new information and I ask that you give my thanks to Mr. Coil. I also ask that you continue your work on the Kira Investigation. _

_With Many Thanks,_

_L_

When I questioned as to why he would write a letter to Scotland Yard regarding the case, L simply replied "Why, to throw off suspicion of course". Of course, when we encountered the Chief Inspector, I could tell he still had his suspicions of L's identity. "You would think L had already come to the same conclusion about Kira's possible identity long before Mr. Coil" he remarked. Yet despite his somewhat threatening remark, L simply shrugged it off, adding "I am most sure he did however I feel he appreciates that other forces are willing to assist this investigation" and with that remark the conversation in regards to the letter came to an end.

Many days passed in which L and I spent our time at Scotland Yard gathering data while no doubt the American agents were gathering their own information. This information we hoped would be most beneficial to our cause. Though, I will not lie: I became rather anxious after not hearing a word from the agents for some time. Of course this did not bother L at all.

It was then that a series of strange events began to take place which we later learned were all connected. The first occurred one morning at Scotland Yard Headquarters.

"We had two people die of heart attacks yesterday in prison. The strange thing is one person wrote a note while another drew a symbol before dying..." the Chief Inspector informed us. "We really think you should come and investigate."

Without even protesting, L went to the prison where the three people had died. He read the notes carefully as well as examined the crime scene. Someone had drawn a star symbol prior to their death just as the Chief had stated. L looked at the note for a minute but did not offer the slightest bit of hints as to what he was thinking. When we were alone at Baker Street he provided the following analysis:

"I believe Kira was testing those men for some other purpose. That's why one drew a symbol and the other a note. He wanted to see if and which parts of his experiment would work...he was most likely seeing how much he could control the victim before their death...And that note was clearly a direct hint to me."

"What do you mean L?" I asked.

"If you read the note this way," L pointed out, showing me the note, "It reads 'L do you know' which is most definitely a message to me. It is not coincidence."

Just a few days later, the police received yet another note. When reading it the way L had read the first note it said "Gods of Death".

"The whole message reads thus far 'L do you know Gods of Death...what is Kira trying to get at? The idea of Gods of Death is completely preposterous. Unless there is another message within this line so far..." L's thoughts trailed off into the far out distance.

The strange events were to continue one morning while I was reading the paper.

"I say L, this is a rather unusual event," I remarked as I scanned the contents of the paper. I turned my head slightly to get a view as to what L was doing. Not to my surprise, he was playing a small game of chess...with himself.

"Hmm?" he simply replied as he attempted to concentrate on the game. The reader may find it surprising that his greatest opponent when it came to the game of chess was indeed himself. He must have been also concentrating on the notes Kira left him. Either that or the game was simply to relax him. Despite his reply, I took it upon myself to read the article aloud to him.

"Yesterday, the twentieth of December 1900, just shortly before noon, a man named Keith Omal took the liberty upon himself to hijack three horse drawn carriages as well as hold the passengers and drivers hostage. Witnesses say Mr. Omal threatened the hostages with a revolver. Before officers arrived, witnesses also describe Omal in a state of madness as he shrieked about something that was not there. Completely driven by this madness, Omal attempted to escape but was trampled by an oncoming carriage and killed instantly. Keith Omal was a drug addict and shot three people while attempting to rob a bank just days prior to this incident. "

"That is rather odd," L remarked, after hearing the entire article. "Do you suppose he was already mad when he attempted to take over those carriages?"

"It is difficult to say though I personally do not see it the least bit surprising if he had committed such crimes before."

"I suppose so." I could tell L simply was not satisfied with my answer. He would not doubt lodge this event deep in his mind for further use.

I personally, tried my best to ignore the Kira Case for the remaining five days as Christmas was coming. I always found a need to enjoy Christmas no matter what case the two of us were working on. Though I found it rather sad that I could not spend this Christmas in Winchester but no matter I suppose. After all, I could not concentrate _all _my efforts on L. I had other children after all though none of my own. Not to mention, L did tend to be a bit of a Scrooge during Christmas if I do say so myself. I clearly recall reading to him _A Christmas Carol _that first year we spent and all the while he kept pointing little trifles out that did not make "logical" sense. Constant belittling of the possibility of spirits at such a young age along with Father Christmas, it was at those times that I wished he were not so intelligent. Despite this, I continued to attempt to read it to him every year and failed each time. Furthermore, I remember him giving evidence of Father Christmas' nonexistence to the other children that soon entered the orphanage I established shortly after L. There were many sad faces during those times.

Though at the same time, I could clearly understand his reasoning behind his sour attitude towards Christmas. Who knew how long he had spent on the streets without a soul to care for him? It was no wonder he would not believe something as Father Christmas, the idol that was meant to bring happiness to children one time a year. I could imagine the child I had found those many years ago wondering the streets and watching as parents took their own children into toy stores around the time of Christmas with L only able to look at the display window.

The eve of Christmas was upon us eventually. L arose from his bed just as always, prepared to leave.

"Come along, Dr. Dawson, we'll be late," he said hurriedly. I put the paper just below my eyesight and stared at him.

"Where do you propose we are going today?" I inquired. L quickly turned around and looked confused.

"We're going to Scotland Yard Headquarters. Where else would we go?" he asked.

"You do realize it is Christmas Eve."

"Oh, is it really? I lost track of the days I suppose...but no matter," L replied as he continued to get ready. I knew full well he was lying about losing track of the days. He _never _lost track of the days. It took L a few moments to see that I was not getting ready to leave like he was. I notice L look away for a moment, slightly demonstrating irritation. "I suppose since it is Christmas Eve you wish to stay. I guess I shall go alone then."

"You know L I really feel you should remain here as well. Stop being a humbug for one Christmas why don't you?" I chuckled slightly though I could see that L was becoming defensive.

"I am _not _a humbug. There is no crime for having a negative opinion of Christmas considering it is based on the most ridiculous creation of man," he nearly snapped. I knew it was then time to end the argument. L hardly ever brought up his own faith in a conversation; as a matter of fact he _never _brought it up in front of anyone except myself and it was only on a rare occasion that he did. Before I could offer an apology or even a word of guidance, L was off, slamming the door shut as he left.

L did not arrive back to Baker Street while I was awake. I was sure he must have arrived at Christmas morning..._very_ early Christmas morning. When I came downstairs that morning, I found L sitting in a chair as he fiddled with his pipe. I was slightly worried that perhaps he was debating on whether to actually smoke using it. From his expression, I could clearly see that he was in another world at the moment: completely oblivious of my presence. I then witnessed L put his pipe down (I had given it to him for Christmas when he came of age though it led to a very unpleasant experience for him which is why he never actually smokes it) and pick up a novel of some sort. It was a very short novel and unfortunately I could barely make out the title.

Finally, L looked up from his reading and stared blankly in my direction. He looked as though he had no idea what he should say.

"...Happy Christmas..." he muttered so low it was near impossible to hear.

"Happy Christmas," I replied. L flipped through the pages of the books, skimming along the way.

"I'm still trying to make sense of it all. The symbolism is not that hard to comprehend though the magic aspect of it all is just utterly illogical."

"You never really were keen with magic," I noted.

"Well, it's all nonsense really," he remarked.

"Sometimes nonsense is a good thing."

"Well, either way, here is your present, Mr. Wammy," L said, completely brushing off the subject. He then handed me a small parcel. I observed it for a moment then I took a parcel from my own pocket and handed it to him just as we had always done.

Just two days after Christmas, a time of merriment and other such joy, a great tragedy occurred. We were preparing to leave for Scotland Yard Headquarters as always until the telephone rang.

As soon as the telephone had rung I knew something was wrong. L only wanted the telephone only for emergencies otherwise he would send word through mail of when to come and go to various locations and what not. He thought the device was a waste of money and would rather spend that money on something much more useful. At least that had been his opinion at first. Now he was grateful to have it still only for emergencies though of course. It was much easier to contact other countries that way.

L sprang to his feet in order to answer it. "Hello," he spoke into the speaker using a disguised voice. He used a different one each time just in case on who might be calling. After all, not many people knew we even owned a telephone in this apartment except for those at the Wammy House. "Yes Rodger it is only me...Yes...yes...what sort of news? _All of them?! _Are you sure? I see...thank you Rodger." I could see that L's face had turned slightly paler than usual.

"Well?" I inquired.

"The American Agents that I sent over...are all dead."

"How?!" I asked, completely amazed.

"Heart attack."

"But...this...this is impossible!" I exclaimed. L suddenly banged the telephone receiver down in its place.

"How could this have happened? There was no way Kira would be able to receive such information. I made certain that none of the agents knew information about each other! Dash it all Dawson! Quick, we must make way for Scotland Yard Headquarters at once!"

"Why such a hurry L?" I asked, completely confused at the moment.

"They are obviously going to find out soon that L sent agents to keep an eye on them. We need to look as unsuspicious as possible," L said as he dashed out of the apartment. Just as we left, a boy walked past us.

" 'Ello good sirs," the boy said. L paused for a moment and quickly looked back at the boy.

"I know that boy..." he muttered though he suddenly remembered where we were off to and began to dart back towards the original destination, not even bothering to ponder the boy. While we were forced to undertake the rush, L continued to explain the situation. "What's worse on the situation, the blasted Americans will not order any other assistance on the Kira Case. And Raye! Poor Raye! He was to get married soon Dawson and it is my entire fault that this has happened to him. I should have known better. Naomi must be heartbroken."

When we finally reached Scotland Yard, the place was in a heat of rage. All around was shouting from one corner of the room to another.

"L betrayed us!"

"He needed to find Kira amongst us!"

"He should have told us! Sending the Americans in to do the dirty work, how low!"

"How else would he find Kira?"

The shouting was non stop with most of the rage against L instead of for him. L did not take it as hard as I thought he might and instead went directly to Chief Inspector Vidocq. His face was rather grim.

"I cannot believe this chaos has occurred..." he dismayed.

"Not to worry Chief Inspector...I'm sure this will all clear up we just need to be patient," L responded. The Chief Inspector nodded grimly. He then handed L a note.

"This was found at another scene..." he explained. L scanned the contents of the note and I could see the fire in his eyes though of course he maintained his anger in front of the Chief.

"Thank you...now...I think it is best that we leave...I'm sure some of the officers will be resigning from the Kira Case momentarily and I would hate for their opinions to influence my own. I am certainly not going anywhere. Besides," L said with a grin, "it is much too hard to concentrate with all this noise."

"Thank you Mr. Coil, it means a lot that you will remain here," Vidocq said, shaking his hand. "You too, Dr. Dawson," he said as he shook my hand.

"Always glad to be of service," I replied.

The walk home was somber as well as slow. I could see the rage filling every inch of L however I knew at the same time that he had to keep it all inside him for now. At least until we got back to our apartment. I did not even bother to speak as we walked to that precise destination.

As I had predicted, once the door was shut, L crinkled the piece of paper in his hand with anger. "Damn you Kira!" he yelled. After leaving the note on the ground, he went up to his room, no doubt to give himself the upmost concentration as well as to cool off a bit. I picked up the note and read it to myself. According to the way L had read the other two notes, this line stated "Love apples". With that being said, the full message thus far was simply:

"L do you know Gods of Death love apples"

I did not blame him for being upset at this gibberish.

Days passed as L grew calmer. I do not feel it is necessary to go over the celebration of the New Year considering we did not celebrate it at all. The both of us now knew that this would be a long case. Longer than any other case we had encountered.

When I asked about if he had figured out the code within the message from Kira, L replied "There is no code. There never was. He purposely wrote these notes to me in order to distract me so I would be more focused on a code than the American Agents...the question is...how did he obtain their information?"

Just as he was telling me this information, the telephone rang once more. L rolled his eyes at the now irritating noise and complained with a "Now what?". He reluctantly rose from his seat in order to answer the phone. "Hello?...Yes...oh, right I am very sorry about not coming in to Scotland Yard lately (I then questioned how Scotland Yard knew we had a telephone)...Has everything settled down now?... Only a few more willing to work on the case, you say? Well that's better than nothing I suppose...There's been a disappearance?..._What? _...Please tell me that this is a mistake, she can't have gone missing..." L groaned, "...Yes...yes I understand...I will go to her apartment this instant." This time, L placed the phone down softly. "Naomi has disappeared," L told me gravely, "They suspect it may be suicide...Naomi was _not _suicidal!" L then turned around to face me, his face as pale as ever. However, he continued to regain his composure as he began to walk towards the door. "We must go to Naomi and Raye's apartment. We may find some sort of clue."

At his words, I arose from my seat as L opened the door. He paused for a moment, staring directly across from him. I made my way to see what it was that caused this reaction from him. It was then that the boy from the day of the American Agents' deaths standing in front of us. "Please sir," the boy said, "I fear for my life." I continued to stare into the boy's features as I too began to recognize him.

"I know that boy," I recalled L saying the last we saw him and as I continued to stare, it finally occurred to me. Not him, _her. _I recognized _her. _

I did not need to think twice any longer to know that this was indeed _the woman._

* * *

_If you are not a fan of Sherlock Holmes (though I imagine most of you are) then you have no idea what's going on. I suggest you wikipedia it to get some answers ;)_


	8. Her

_Sorry for the late update. Anyway, here is the next chapter. I hope people are still interested in this story. If not, oh well I'm still going to finish it anyway. Reviews are encouraged. _

_

* * *

Her_

L remained rather calm as Irene Adelaar stood before him. Though, whether his expression reflected his actual feelings was indecisive. Although his expression demonstrated indifference I found it rather difficult to tell if those were indeed his feelings. Through the years that I have known L, his behavior regarding Irene Adelaar follows a rather interesting story between the two. Their meeting, as I recall, during a case long ago was, quite frankly, very brief however I have never heard L talk such highly of another woman save Naomi Misora. I have heard L make statements that suggest Irene Adelaar was one of the very few people who could match L or even possibly outwit L. Whether this is true or not, I leave for the reader to decide though it would be rather difficult to decide such a matter seeing as I have no intention of describing the events that caused L and Miss Adelaar's paths to cross, at least not at this very instant. It is important, however, that the reader understand the strange relationship that has existed between the two for many years. Whether to call it a friendship, romance, or even just acquaintance is still unknown by me for their relationship does not completely fit any of these categories.

"Fear for your life, you say?" L repeated, his voice possessing no hint of expression. "Then, my lad, I think it is best that you stay by our side until we have finished our own business."

"Yes sir. May I inquire as to where your business will lead you?" Irene asked as she remained completely in character.

"We are just about to head towards the apartment of a missing person. A Miss Naomi Misora to be exact," L informed her.

"Very well, I shall follow then," Irene replied. L simply nodded at this comment as he quickly began to walk down the street.

"It would be best if we take a carriage. We would not want anyone to get there before we do," I stated.

"Very true, Dr. Dawson," L replied as he began to seek out a carriage that would fit our needs. Irene was able to pick up a carriage rather quickly. Though I was not surprised that we were able to get a carriage so quickly since the events of the hijacker still lingered among the citizens of London. The three of us made our way into the carriage as fast as we could in hopes that we should arrive at Naomi's apartment before anyone else did, including Scotland Yard.

"Oh dear, it appears I have completely forgotten my manners in all this confusion," L stated as the carriage began to move towards our destination, "but I was never able to catch your name young lad." L managed to smirk slightly at his comment.

"My name is Tobi, sir," Irene said lowly, "though it be best if no one knows my name, sir. Like I says, I fear 'or me life." L simply chuckled at Irene's comment.

"Having a change of character are we?" L inquired as he noted Irene's change in speech towards the end of her statement.

"Yes, sir," she said bitterly. L frowned slightly at her response. He did not say another word for the rest of the trip.

Not to my surprise, when we finally arrived at Naomi Misora's apartment, L nearly flew out of the carriage, rushing towards his destination. Irene nearly flew after him. My guess is, she truly did fear for her life though for what reason I had no idea though she obviously felt safer being around the detective as opposed to myself. In the eyes of one at an old age such as myself, the two resembled children rushing home before their mothers' beat them for arriving at home late. As for me, well, I was left to pay the carriage driver though after I had done this task I followed them rather slowly. I was simply in no mood for running today.

By the time I did arrive inside the apartment, L was already scavenging for any clues. He was rather frantic if I do say so myself. Normally, he is rather calm and reserve as he examines an area. This was a perfect demonstration on just how much this case was getting to him. I continued to remain by the door, not wanting to interrupt his searching. Irene also remained rather still in the apartment. At last, a single piece of paper began to dance around the room due to the sudden disruption. L seized the piece of paper from the air and immediately began to scan its contents. As the letter went on, I noticed L's face slowly grew paler. Irene took this opportunity to scan the apartment herself as I simply waited beside my friend.

Finally, after some time, L looked away from the letter's contents. Reluctantly, he handed it to me then went to sit down. He stared blankly at the small window of the apartment. I then looked down at the piece of parchment and read silently. I have recorded the letter verbatim for the sake of the reader:

_To Whom It May Concern (Though I Pray it is you, Coil, who finds this first):_

_I have come to learn a great deal in regards to Kira. I was hoping to present this information to either Mr. Coil or perhaps L himself for I trust no one else (I only hope Dr. Dawson does not take offence to this for I know he is a kind soul). However, if you are reading this letter, chances are I was not able to arrive at Scotland Yard and chances are I am no longer living. As a precaution, I wish to write everything I have gathered thus far in hopes that the Kira Investigators will find this letter and use it for their benefit. If Kira should find this letter first then I wish for him to know how much I despise him and I hope he enjoys the bottomless pits of Hell that will await him when he is caught and hung at the gallows. And now, dear reader, here is my story:_

_I agreed with my future husband, Raye Penbar, that I would not become involved in the Kira Case. However, one night, Raye returned rather tired. I inquired as to what was wrong and he informed me of the hijacker. He would not say much, though, and I am sorry to say I purposely gave him one too many drinks in order to gain more information. To my luck, I learned there was one person who wanted to see Raye's identification. Apparently, he refused to believe who Raye was unless he saw proof that Raye worked for the American government. Just a few days after this incident, Raye was killed by Kira. I believe Kira was the person at the carriage hijacking. If this is true, it is possible Kira set the entire hijacking up in order to gain Raye's identification. This would mean that Kira can kill by other means; it does not have to be a heart attack. _

_I am not entirely sure as to what Raye's full purpose was for coming here. I can only hope there is someone who knows and will hopefully make a connection between his assignment and Kira. _

_With regards,_

_Naomi Misora_

The contents were rather difficult to read. It was clear to me that Naomi thought to write this just before she was about to leave for Scotland Yard. I read the message a few times over before looking back towards L. He was still staring out the window, various thoughts filling his mind. I thought it was best not to interrupt his train of thought though I soon found him turning his attention from the window, meeting my gaze. L did not speak for some time; he merely stared intently at me. It was then that I could not help but to feel a sense of anger, loss, and defeat all at once. Whether this sensation was L's feelings or my own I can not say.

Finally, L gave a long sigh. "We have nothing else to gain by staying here. It would be best if we went back to Baker Street." He then rose slowly from his seat, looking rather fatigue. I took this opportunity to give a quick glance at Irene. She was as still as a statue. "Mr. Tobi, you are now in even more grave danger than you were just five minutes ago," I heard L say from his position, "I shall explain when we arrive at Baker Street once more. Keep your face hidden as an extra precaution."

Without another word, L began to travel out of the apartment and to the streets once more. Irene and I followed closely behind.

Our journey home is rather pointless for me to record for, you see, there was nothing but silence. So I shall skip this small piece of uselessness and continue the story to the three of us sitting in the main room of our Baker Street apartment. L had taken the liberty of taking off his coat and replacing it with a robe. A pipe once again fiddled in his mouth though, as usual, it was not lit. Irene was seated in L's usual chair while L stood beside it. I remained in a seat not to far from them just as always. The two of us gave L some time to concentrate as he gathered his thoughts. There was much to go over after all.

"Here are the facts that we now know of this Kira. He is somehow able to obtain information from Scotland Yard. If we trust Naomi's judgment, he knew Raye Penbar was a threat and chose to exterminate him. Therefore, he must have been one of the people at the hijacking though there is no guarantee he is on police records. Finally, we now can assume that Kira can kill other means besides heart attacks though this is merely an assumption with only one example to enforce this theory." I stayed silent for sometime, hoping perhaps Irene had something to say.

"But Coil, how would Kira know that Raye Penbar was a threat if we were the only ones who knew he was even here?" I finally managed to question.

"As you know Dr. Dawson, I was sent by L in order to represent him in regards to this case. We are frequently in contact with one another though no one is to know of this," L stated rather smoothly in order to confuse Irene for even she had never been able to figure out Eraldo Coil's secret, "I trust, you will tell no one this information Tobi considering I have offered my services to protect you."

"I shan't breath a word sir," she replied.

"Very good. As I was saying, because I am in contact with L, at least his assistant, I am aware as to why Raye was sent here. It was to follow members of Scotland Yard and their families in order to see if any of them demonstrated signs of being Kira. My guess is Kira knew Raye was a threat because he caught Raye following him. This would mean that Kira was one of the people Raye was investigating."

"Who was Raye ordered to follow?" I inquired.

"I shall have to check the records again," L lied, "Either way, we must somehow convince Scotland Yard to investigate those people without giving too much information away."

"Scotland Yard is stubborn to the bone," I replied.

"Stubborn indeed," L agreed, "though I am working on a solution. In the meantime, I should like to know exactly why you are in such grave danger Tobi. That is, if you do not mind telling me."

"Not at all sir. It's quite simply really. I've had a couple of clashes with you in the past as you well remember. Posts tend to favor you, you know. It's only natural that the paper makes me look like some common criminal when you very well know I am not. I fear Kira will come for me, sir. He tends to listen to what the paper has to say for the most part."

"As long as you have not killed anyone, I do not feel you are in any danger."

"Yet, sir. What will happen when most of the killers are gone, sir? Why, he'll be going after common criminals I reckon."

"I suppose so," L replied though I could tell he was not completely convinced with Irene's excuse. "Either way, for the time being you may stay here. There is a guest room upstairs and I should hope that you will remain in this apartment at all times. Now, if you please, let us take this opportunity to rest. Tomorrow is a busy day after all...at least for Dr. Dawson and me."

And so, with those final words, we were all off to bed. Little did I know what L was planning as his next move.


	9. L's Next Move

_L's Next Move_

The next morning, I found L to be up and about quite early. I was not sure as to why he was up at such an hour though I did not dare to question it.

"Good morning Dr. Dawson," L replied rather gaily.

"Good morning," I said rather cautiously. This behavior was a tad bit odd for L and I became rather suspicious.

"We best be off, don't you agree?" L said rather suddenly.

"I...suppose so," I replied.

"Right, then let's be off."

It was as if L was attempting to get me out of the apartment as quickly as possible. He was hiding something, I was sure of it. Though what he was hiding, I had no clue. Just as he was about to shove me out the door, I heard a sudden bang against a door.

"What on Earth was that?" I asked.

"Oh, it was probably nothing," L immediately stated. However, this peculiar banging continued followed by muffled noises.

"Is someone shouting?" I asked as I attempted to decipher the noises. Within a few moments, it became apparent to me that the noise was coming from Irene Adelaar's room. Just a few moments after that, I realized that she was calling for help.

"Someone let me out of here right now!" she shouted.

"Irene is in trouble," I said rather hastily.

"No she's not, I locked her in there," L said in a matter-of-fact manner.

"What? Why would you do a thing like that?"

"Well we can't have her running about London. It's not safe."

"I don't believe she intended to run about London."

"Still, I can't take any chances. Truth be told, I don't trust her roaming freely here. No, it's for her own good," and with that, L was out the door.

"Have you any idea as to how you are going to convince Scotland Yard to investigate the people on Raye's list without informing them of Raye's mission?" I inquired as we were soon approaching Scotland Yard.

"I haven't any clue, Dr. Dawson. I feel as though the best approach is to simply improvise," L replied.

However, once we approached the building, we almost immediately heard shouting. Both L and I knew something terrible had occurred. One of the first phrases I heard upon entering Scotland Yard Headquarters was "Off with L's head!". A rather violent crew if I do say so myself.

"Inspector Vidocq, what is the meaning of such chaos?" L asked as we entered the building.

"Can you believe it? L was spying upon us all! We've received word that American agents were sent here to spy on us all and in doing so were killed by Kira. The nerve of him," Chief Inspector Videocq replied, "I suppose you had some knowledge on this subject."

"I am just as surprised as you are Chief Inspector." Of course this would be L's response. It was best to remain on good terms with Scotland Yard. "However, does this not create a breakthrough in the case?"

"A breakthrough, you say?"

"Why yes. If Kira was aware of the FBI agents, would it not make sense that Kira was indeed some how connected to the police? After all, being connected to the finest police system in the world, I should think he would notice someone following him about." Chief Inspector Videocq pondered L's words for a decent amount of time.

"Perhaps you are right...." he said, "However...in order to conduct such an operation...investigating those people that is....we would have to work with a small party. I fear a riot even greater that the one you see before you will form if we begin to make this new portion of the investigation public."

"Precisely what I was thinking, Chief Inspector," L replied, "I will request the information required and we shall conduct this small operation quietly." Of course, this was exactly what L wanted and it took such little effort.

"Quiet frankly, I only trust Inspector Peel....this would only make four of us."

"Four is plenty," L said rather briskly, "Now, seeing the condition of Scotland Yard today, I shall return home and find a means to contact L."

"Yes, of course." And with those final words, we were departing from Scotland Yard. A rather quick trip if I may say.

"That went rather smoothly," I said as soon as we had left Scotland Yard Headquarters.

"That it was."

"If you don't mind my asking, who was Raye Penbar investigating?"

"Raye Penbar was investigating Inspector Beddor's family ....and Chief Inspector Videocq's...." L trailed off.

"Then how do you expect Videocq to cooperate with us on this scheme? He would never suspect his own family," I replied.

"You are correct....which is why we shall not inform him of this information."

"How on Earth do you plan on doing that?"

"It's quite simple really. In a few days, I shall bring Videocq a list of names that each agent was assigned to investigate along with Naomi's letter. With her letter, we will convince Videocq that whoever Raye was investigating must be the culprit. However, under Raye's name, we shall place Beddor's family and another inspector's family. I will instruct the Chief Inspector and Inspector Peel to trail Beddor's family while we shall tackle Videocq's."

"Sounds elaborate enough."

"Indeed."

And so, within a few days time, L brought the necessary information to Chief Inspector Videocq. Just as L had planned, Videocq and Peel were to follow Beddor's family while L and I were to follow another family. Little did they know that the two of us were about to embark on an investigation of Videocq's family. For those who are concerned with Irene's captivity, all meals were brought to her room and she was occasionally allowed out of her room. L attempted to explain his reasoning for such crude actions but much to L's surprise, Irene was as spiteful as ever. Of course, I don't blame the poor woman for her reaction to his reasoning which included her tossing a China teapot at the poor soul. L was nearly knocked unconscious due to this little incident though he merely shrugged it off.

"Who do you believe we should follow first?" I asked, getting back to the task at hand.

"Who should we follow first?" L repeated. "Dawson, did you not look at the list of family members? There is only one person to follow."

"From my understanding, Chief Inspector Videocq has four family members including himself."

"Yes, yes, yes but we can easily eliminate three people. Look here," he began to explain as he withdrew the list, "there is Chief Inspector Videocq who is out of the question. Then there is his wife. Do you honestly believe his wife is Kira?"

"I don't suppose so."

"Of course she isn't."

"We should not rule her out though. Kira could very well be a woman."

"I am not implying Kira could only be a man, Dr. Dawson. I am merely stating I think it is rather unlikely that Videocq's wife would be our murderer. Then we have Videocq's daughter who is much too young to be a murderer."

"That _is _highly unlikely."

"Indeed. This only leaves us with one option: Light Videocq."

"Do you honestly believe he could be a possible suspect?"

"Until I see the fellow, I won't have a clue."

It was not difficult to find Videocq's son. On the contrary, we happened to find him right away at a quiet cafe`. He sat for some time, reading the post, occasionally writing in what I guessed to be his journal. Shortly after this, Light took a stroll, looking in shops here or there, acting rather normal. I attempted to analyze the way he walked, the look he gave to people as they passed by, and yet I could find nothing connecting him to a murderer. He courted two women within the same afternoon, taking them to different locations such as the park, museum, and restaurants. Still, not a single detail gave any sort of clue. Yet L continued to stare intensely at the boy who was just a few years younger than himself. I was sure he was analyzing the same features I was and each of these small details gave away a personality trait I simply could not find. But L found each of these traits, ever so important traits that would determine whether or not Light was a potential threat to us all.

The day ended with us having to hide farther and farther away from Light as Chief Inspector Videocq chatted with his son for a time being. I was somewhat anxious to find out if the Chief Inspector had noticed anything peculiar in his own findings. Why else would he abandon the mission so early? It was most likely that he had indeed found something and our spying was now completely useless. However, L remained where he was: focusing on Light, not once willing to leave. We followed the boy until the late evening hours as he ended his night by attending a small concert with another woman.

The stars were bright above us as L and I walked slowly back to our apartment. The streets were quiet with not a single suggestion of violence thanks to Kira. At first, I was afraid to ask what L had found partially due to my own embarrassment had he noticed something peculiar.

"Did you notice anything unusual about the lad, Dr. Dawson?" L finally asked as he looked up at the stars, possibly attempting to identify as many constellations as he could.

"Not a thing," I replied, cautiously.

"Nor did I," L responded. I sighed with a bit of relief. It would have been a rather ugly situation had a member of Videocq's family been Kira. "And yet..." he continued. It was then that he stopped walking, as if transfixed on something lurking in the deep sky. His dark eyes reflected the many tiny lights filling that same sky he was so fascinated by. "...I cannot help but to think he is Kira."


	10. The Encounter and a Small Detour

_The Encounter and a Small Detour_

Due to L's instinct, it was decided that L should begin to make Light's acquaintance.

"It will be much easier to follow the lad," was L's explanation.

"That's all very well, but what are you going to do about Ms. Adelaar?" I inquired. It just so happened the two of us had been conversing when we heard another bang from Ms. Adelaar's room. There was no doubt she was still attempting to escape the prison L had created for her.

"What do mean?" L responded, as if the banging provided no sign of trouble.

"Well I just mean you have a woman locked in the upstairs guest room!" I exclaimed. Nothing wrong indeed.

"It's for her own safety, Dr. Dawson. You know that," L responded.

"It's an odd way of protecting her if you ask me."

"It's the only way of protecting that viper," L replied. I made no remark to such an absurd comment. Once L realized the conversation had ended, he continued "I've scheduled a meeting with Chief Inspector Videocq today. I told him to bring his son along....apparently Light hopes to work for Scotland Yard some day...."

"No surprise there," I remarked.

"Indeed."

I will not bore with the events that happened next. After all, it merely consisted of us chattering about other subjects that are completely irrelevant to the story. Either way, we were able to encounter Chief Inspector Videocq and his son Light.

"Chief Inspector Videocq, it is nice to see you," L remarked, shaking hands with the Chief Inspector.

"Likewise," Videocq responded, "I hope you and Dr. Dawson found what you were looking for yesterday. Unfortunately, Inspector Peel and I were not so lucky."

"We believe we have a lead. I shall inform you if anything comes up," L then turned his attention to Light. "And this must be your son. It is so good you could come," L continued as he shook Light's hand. "My name is Eraldo Coil and this is my faithful assistant and dearest friend Dr. Dawson." I tipped my hat in recognition as L let go of the boy's hand. It was hard to believe that such a young fellow was Kira.

"I'm honored to make your acquaintance Mr. Coil," Light responded rather pleasantly. "Perhaps I can learn a few things from a talented detective such as yourself."

"Perhaps," L replied. "Now I suggest we make our way to one of my favorite restaurants for some lunch."

Our lunch with Videocq and his son was an odd one. To an onlooker, it appeared as though we were all very good friends enjoying a simple meal together. However, if one were to inspect his same meal possessing the correct knowledge, they would witness something completely different. Each phrase L said was planned carefully. For instance, if he were to say to Light "I can see you have a keen eye" he was really suggesting "Kira is rather intelligent and so are you". What made this sort of conversation even stranger was Light seemed to understand L's suggestions. For instance, Light would respond "I appreciate the compliment though there are probably plenty of people who are as well" as if to say "so what if I am intelligent, you have no evidence against me". These sorts of conversations took up nearly all our time. Luckily the Chief Inspector was present as well so at least I had someone to converse with. Though we had little to talk about considering we were much too fascinated with L and Light's conversation. I only hoped Videocq was unable to decipher L's conversation. Quite frankly, I did not understand the hidden meaning of this conversation until L informed me afterwards.

"The two of you seemed to get along quite nicely," I had said, "Perhaps he is not Kira after all."

"On the contrary, we were at each other's throats the entire time," L had stated.

"How so?" I had inquired and thus I was able to discover the hidden meanings behind their words.

On would think that after such a cut throat encounter, the two would distance themselves from one another immediately. However, this was not the case. In fact, just the opposite occurred. The two seemed to spend even more time together. L would offer a simple game of chess or some other activity that allowed him to observe Light a bit more closely. Strangely, Light would always accept and the two would spend their time together. Being concerned for L's safety, I naturally opposed the idea.

"You are going to get yourself killed Coil. He just needs your name. What if he were to slip something in your drink in order to obtain the truth?"

"Oh don't be ridiculous Dr. Dawson. Light would never do something so stupid. He knows I would easily detect such a trick. Besides, as the saying goes 'keep your friends close but keeps your enemies closer'. I am much safer sticking with Light as opposed to leaving him. If I turn my back he could murder someone. I suspect he's already attempted to use Eraldo Coil's name and discovered it's a fake. In fact, I hope he does just that. More evidence against him. I wouldn't be surprised if he also wrote your name Dr. Dawson." With such a strong defense, I was unable to argue my case any longer.

Since L was usually spending the day with Light, I usually remained in the apartment. However, it was rather difficult to concentrate with the occasionally banging coming from Irene's room. For a few days, I felt abandoned to be completely frank. After always being by L's side, to suddenly be separated was a rather odd feeling. But I shan't go into any further details.

One evening, L arrived at the apartment just shortly after dinner. He had just arrived on time to hear Irene throw her silverware about. After having gotten used to the sound of silverware banging, I was able to sit peacefully in a chair with the fire roaring near me. I noticed L give a small smile at Irene's fit.

"She's still as venomous as ever I see," he replied softly. His remark was so soft I was unsure if he was speaking to me or himself. I simply looked up towards her room in recognition.

"She's hasn't stopped since you locked her up in the first place," I remarked.

"Well then, I guess I have no choice but to reward her for her corporation," L stated. He then pulled key to her room out of his pocket and proceeded to release her. Just before he unlocked the door, L merely stood next to it. "Ms. Adelaar, I'm going to let you out now. Though you must promise not to release your fangs." Of course, Irene gave a rather vulgar remark however none the less, L unlocked the door. Irene possessed a sour expression on her face and of course L merely chuckled.

"Come now Irene, as a treat I shall escort you to wherever your heart desires," L said as he offered her his arm. She simply walked passed him and began to make her way out the door. "Good evening Dr. Dawson," she managed to say as she was directly in front of the door. Her tone was that of a pleasant one as though nothing had happened between her and L just a few moments ago.

"The same to you, Ms. Adelaar," I replied. She gave a small smile and was out the door.

"Irene! Irene!" L called as he raced down the stares after her. And I was left all alone.

I waited quietly for L to return. It turned out to be a rather boring experience. There was so little to do in such a long amount of time. I found myself looking over evidence out of sheer boredom only to discover nothing useful. The clock's hand hit the hour at least three times before L finally managed to return with Adelaar.

"What took you so long?" I asked, a slight hint of irritation filling my voice. However, my annoyance did not taint L's unusual glow in the slightest. His cheeks remained as red as ever (which is very unusual to begin with considering L's pale complexion).

"I apologize Dr. Dawson but it turns out we had a bit of an accident. No doubt the work of Kira."  
"An accident?" I remarked, raising an eyebrow. "Do tell."

"The carriage driver suffered from a heart attack. Ms. Adelaar and I are lucky to be alive," he replied however his voice hinted no seriousness whatsoever.

"We were stuck for quite some time," Adelaar interjected, giving a glance towards L. Naturally, I did not believe such a preposterous excuse. I had no doubts about the carriage accident but the fact the two of them were stuck for at least two hours was absolutely absurd considering they appeared to be suffering from no serious injuries. I paused my thinking process, allowing pride to fill me as I admired my deductive skills. Those two were clearly doing something else during that time period and I had a pretty good idea as to what it was.

"Well, I am grateful that the two of you are all right," was all I said. And that was the end of that conversation.

But then, the unthinkable happened.


	11. That Fateful Day

_That Fateful Day_

L awoke rather late the next morning. In contrast, I awoke bright and early. To my surprise, I found Irene Adelaar sitting nonchalantly in a chair by the table as I made my way down the stairs. She was reading a novel I assumed she picked up from a shelf of some sort. Quite honestly, there were so many papers, books, artifacts, and other such things lying around she could have picked it up from anywhere. When I reached the end of the stairs, Adelaar was looking about the room, clearly repulsed by the messy arrangement of items.

"Morning," I said as though she had never been contained in the guest room.

"Good morning Dr. Dawson," Irene replied pleasantly. No doubt she would: she was finally released from her imprisonment...for now.

"I see L has let you out of the guest room," I remarked.

"He said I had caused too much damage though I can clearly see there is much more damage out _here _than in _there. _Have you no housekeeping?"

"Only when we are away. Though Coil doesn't like it very much when it is clean so she no longer organizes, only dusts. Plus, she is much too busy with L's sweets anyway. At least when we are home, that is."

"I see," Irene replied rather simply. She then continued her reading. For a moment there was nothing but silence. I took this opportunity to arrange some breakfast for the two of us though I was unsure as to whether or not Miss Adelaar had eaten anything prior to my entry. Though once I had finished concocting our meal, I soon discovered she had not eaten a thing as she began to eat her meal.

"How is the Kira Case coming along?" Irene asked smoothly as though she were trying to obtain information that she knew she would never get from L.

"You know very well that if it is something we are allowed to tell you, Mr. Coil would have informed you by now," I replied.

"I suppose you are right," she remarked as she realized she was not going to get any information out of me. "Though I do not like the idea of Kira killing a carriage driver when we happen to be in his carriage. That was no coincidence."

"I'm sure that is what Mr. Coil will be investigating first," I replied, "Though I myself would like to know where the carriage crashed. It must have been in a poor area otherwise the two of you would have been out of there in a jiffy."

"You know Mr. Coil would have informed you by now if it was anything worth noting," Irene repeated. She was talented, that was for sure.

"I can see why Mr. Coil has taken a liking to you," I remarked. Irene made no notion to reply to this comment.

The conversation did not really go much farther as there was no plausible information to be obtained from either of us. With that being said, we merely took what would end up being the remainder of our time together and began to eat. Our meal was nearly finished when I heard footsteps descending the stairs. I turned my attention upward and saw L had finally decided to awake. He gave a small smile as he noticed the two of us sitting comfortably by the table.

"Good morning," he said.

"It's nearly noon," I replied.

"Still morning," he remarked. By this time, L had reached the bottom of the stairs and was now proceeding to sit across from myself and next to Adelaar. "I see you have already had your meals."

"There is still some cake left in the kitchen," I remarked as I sat up to fetch L his meal while L began to poor something to drink.

"Miss Adelaar, I feel rather generous today and am permitting you to remain out of your room for the rest of the day," I managed to hear L state from the other room. Irene remained silent for a few moments. For my own benefit, I decided to remain in the kitchen, hoping L would say something he was not going to mention to me. "Under no circumstances are you to leave this house, do I make myself clear?" Irene must have frowned or something of the sort for L continued "Come now; don't give me that look you know it's for your protection." There was another moment of silence. "You may come back in Dr. Dawson."

After a brief moment of embarrassment on my part, I brought the cake and placed it gently on the table without saying a word.

"You know I would never keep secrets from you Dr. Dawson. I'm rather offended that you were attempting to spy on me," L remarked though there was no seriousness in his voice. "Next time, do not stay in the kitchen much too long otherwise it will become painfully obvious as to what you are attempting. And never offer to get me something out of the kitchen since you normally say something along the lines of "learn how to get things yourself, you lazy bum" and that's if you're in a good mood." He smiled at his last remark.

"I shall try to keep that in mind," I replied. L laughed at this remark.

"Try? You shall have to remember otherwise you will never catch me!" L stated, his eyes sparkling as though he were a child having a bit of fun. "Remember when you were convinced I removed all the silverware, save the knives, and hid them in your room?"

"Only you would think of something like that. But the only one who could have possibly done it was Charles," I responded as we reflected on the past. This was of course when L was able to speak and when he was a rather wild child. To make matter worse, L was a brilliant wild child.

"That's because it _was_ Charles though it was I who gave him the idea," L chuckled and I noticed Irene laughing a bit as well at the anecdote. It was odd for L to mention the past with Irene present, not to mention rather dangerous. Yet for whatever reason, he was clearly quite comfortable and quite happy. So, for the time being, L was being L and not Eraldo Coil.

We spent at least an hour or two telling various stories and simply chatting about anything really. Yet, whatever it was we were discussing, there was always a good laughter to follow. It was a nice break from the serious talk that had surrounded us these days. For a moment, the Kira case was solved and we were able to relax, forgetting all the problems in the world.

Until L's eyes gazed up at the clock.

"Oh," he stated, rather indifferently. "Is that the time already? Well, I suppose we must be off Dr. Dawson." As reality set back in, L arose from his position and began to grab his coat and hat. "We should not be too long. After all, we really don't have that much to do today."

"Can't we just take the day off, Mr. Coil? It is Sunday and even you need your time to rest. Hell, even God rested today," I complained.

"Come now, you know I'm not a religious man. And neither are you. What sort of religious man uses the Lord's name and Satan's living quarters in the same sentence?" L smirked.

"At least I'm not a Scrooge for Christmas," I retorted.

"You can take pride in that all you like." L then turned his attention to Irene. "Let no one in this apartment except us. Do not even answer the door, understand?"

"I'm no fool Mr. Coil," Irene said.

"I never said you were one."

While those two were bickering about useless things, I was getting myself ready. I'm sure the reader would have found the argument amusing and I do apologize for not being able to record such a scene. Though I will say it was not a very long argument and thus the reader is not missing much. I then proceeded to leave our apartment. L used my leaving as an excuse for departing himself.

"Remember: let no one enter," were his last remarks.

After following L for a bit I gathered we were heading towards Scotland Yard Headquarters. It felt strange to be this uninformed. I do not mind when I am not well informed with certain matters pertaining to evidence of the case but it is rather troublesome to wonder where it is I am heading and for what purpose. Normally, I would inquire as to where our destination was however L seemed completely transfixed on the task ahead that I made no notion to interrupt him. His eyes burned with passion: a passion I had never before seen. It was not his usual motivation of pride but rather something else, something I could not see. There was a new quality about him, one that I would never be able to understand.

As we approached Scotland Yard Headquarters, I lifted an eyebrow in surprise for Light Videocq was standing with is father along with Inspector Peel.

"What on Earth is he doing there?" I could not help but to inquire.

"He has been assisting me for the time being...I invited him to work on the case." I will not lie: this statement came as a great shock to me as well as annoyed me.

"And why was I not informed?" I found myself asking. For a moment, the fire in L's eyes ceased as he turned to address me.

"I did it for your own safety Dr. Dawson. It was a little risky of me, don't you think? Allowing our number one suspect to work on the Kira Case: quite dangerous. Besides, you would have pestered me for days on end had I told you." The tone of L's voice was completely sincere which was why I decided to cease my negative attitude. In fact, his response was rather heartwarming if I do say so myself.

"I would have pestered you about it until the day Kira was finally caught," I replied. L smiled at this and his eyes returned to their passionate gaze.

While I was attempting to concentrate on the information being presented before me, I could not help but to feel Light's gaze on me. It sent a chill down my very spine, making its way to every bone and nerve until finally it reached the core of my very being. His stare was intense as though he were following my every move, wanting me to react to certain information. Anything, that would give him the slightest clue but to what I had no idea. L sensed his gaze too and I could tell he felt rather uncomfortable. He was literally watching our every move. L attempted to meet this intense gaze with his own passionate stare while I simply cowered. Of course, Inspector Peel and Chief Inspector Videocq did not notice his. Or perhaps they did and simply chose to ignore it. If either of them noticed, it was the Chief Inspector though I would not be surprised if apart of him chose to be in denial for that would mean his own son was potentially dangerous. Either way, I was up to speed with the new information regarding the case though that still didn't help the uneasiness I felt the entire day. I do not know what it was but I felt something terrible was about to happen. Call it a premonition if you wish or simply call it a gut feeling but I knew something was going to happen.

I was thankful when the day finally ended and we were allowed to leave. For what was only a few hours seemed like an eternity.

"What on Earth is that young man planning?" L muttered just barely audible under his breath. He too, was clearly unsettled by the day's events.

"I haven't the slightest clue though he was acting rather odd today."

"From the moment we began to follow Light I always felt as though I were watching him closely....however...now it feels as though I was the one being watched. As though he were a vulture and I was nothing more than a scrap of prey, completely defenseless."

"He was watching me too."

"Yes, I noticed. Precisely why I did not want you involved at first. I believe he sees you as a weak point: as though he can obtain information from you easily."

"Well, he better re-calculate that one!"

"Indeed."

We were now approaching our apartment. However, to my surprise, L stopped short. I turned to see why he had stopped and found one of the most horrible images I had ever seen. His face was completely pale. He did not make any noise though I could see a part of him was trembling, attempting to keep his feet planted firmly on the ground. It looked as though he were about to grab his heart, as if something were tugging at it, not allowing it to beat freely. His gaze fell simply straight ahead as panic now began to fill his facial features.

And then he bolted forward.

I glanced quickly to see what he could have possibly been staring at. And then I saw it too.

Our apartment door was wide open.

I raced after him though of course I would never be able to catch up to him. Adrenaline was no doubt filling his body, forcing it to move faster than it had ever moved until this instance. It only took him a few seconds before he was inside our apartment. When I was finally able to reach him, he was in our doorway on his knees. The floor was covered in blood, sticking close to a body of a woman who was alive and well just a few hours before. Someone we had had a lovely conversation with just hours before. And someone I now knew L had once held close to his heart.

Irene Adelaar was motionless as L held her firmly in his arms.


	12. Going Our Separate Ways

_Going Our Separate Ways_

On more than one occasion, especially in a rather difficult case, L has been known to completely submerge himself within his work. Now, when I write "completely submerge" it is by no means an understatement. For days, L would starve himself as he hunched over a specific piece of evidence that was rather troubling. There would be weeks upon which he would not sleep even for a moment. In regards to Irene Adelaar's murder, L was completely submerged in her case. Though he had only a few days to work on the case due to the funeral, he acted as though he had only seconds to solve the case. L would not eat. He would not sleep. I found myself practically dragging him up the stairs, attempting to force him to eat and rest. Alas, he would do no such thing. He was completely in shambles, the worst I had ever seen. I became rather frightened when he refused to drink as the funeral drew nearer. Finally, on the evening before Irene Adelaar's funeral, he fell asleep due to exhaustion.

Before I continue our story, I'm afraid I must go on a bit of a tangent. It is important to know that although I have known L for many, many years, I have never once seen the boy shed a single tear. Despite the unfortunate events surrounding his childhood before I was able to bring him to my home, he never appeared to be on the verge of such sadness. Yet, on the day of Adelaar's funeral, all the sadness in the world could not compare to L's broken heart.

As if we were in a cliche` novel, the rain began to beat down upon us almost as soon as the funeral began. L and myself were the only guests present. This was to be expected considering Adelaar had most likely left her previous location without a single word. Either way, the minute amount of people made the scene all the more depressing.

It was as if L were a mute. He completely refused to speak throughout the entire ceremony. Not that I blame the poor boy of course but with it being just the two of us, I felt rather uncomfortable. Despite the rain, the air was stiff and the rain possessed no scent.

"He'll pay....for this," I heard L say through his teeth. At his words, I turned to look at him. His hat covered his eyes as the rain poured down upon him. There was no way for me to determine whether or not it was possible L had shed a tear or more. I lowered my gaze at his clenched fist; his hand was trembling along with the rest of his body.

"Who will?" I inquired gently out of curiosity and comfort.

"....Kira" he finally responded quietly. "...He killed her. I'm sure of it."

Of course I wished to ask many questions pertaining to his hypothesis but I would not dare to ask any of them. Not now. Instead, I chose to remain silent, allowing L to grieve in silence. I desperately yearned to offer some sort of comfort yet at the same time, I was not sure how to fulfill my wish. The only possible choice I could conjure was to place a hand on his shoulder. With the idea in mind, I gently placed a hand upon his shoulder. His coat was damp and raindrops descended onto my hand instead of wetting his coat further. After a moment or so his muscles relaxed slightly as he continued to gaze down towards the ground.

I removed my hand from his shoulder and positioned a lily on the grave; it was the least I could do in order to pay my respects. Although I could not see L's eyes, I knew he was watching my actions silently.

By the end of the service, L and I were completely drenched. The rain had turned to a light drizzle as the sun was attempting to break through. It was clear the sun would be unsuccessful at this attempt but it continued to press on none the less. As raindrops began to fall lightly off nearby leaves, covering the grass, L walked ahead of me.

"Mr. Wammy," he said calmly. I was stunned for a moment at his mention of my true name. I barely had any time to respond to his statement though I had a feeling he did not want to hear any response. "I think it is best if you are no longer involved in the Kira Case."

I then came to the realization that L had not been walking ahead of me; he had been walking _away _from me.

"L...I believe you aren't thinking ra-"

"I have taken much time into considering this Mr. Wammy!" his interrupted, his voice suddenly rising. He paused for a moment, turning to face me. His eyes were slightly red and there was a glazy haze over his dark eyes. "I must defeat Kira on my own. He is too dangerous. I will not let him...."

But he was unable to finish his statement. Instead, he looked away from me for a moment, once again staring at the ground. On one hand, I was touched that L would go to such great lengths to protect me. Yet, on the other, I was eager to be by his side. There had never been a case in which the two of us were separated. It was simply unthinkable: as if one were going to separate Tiny Tim from Bob Cratchit. Even Charles Dickens could not bring himself to separate the two! Yet here I was: being separated from my legal son who was facing the most immense danger all alone.

"So you will let Kira take your own life when you have yet to live!" I exclaimed, "I've lived a long and happy life but you...you are not even twenty five!"

L's gaze met my own at my response. It was clear that he was unsure of what exactly to say. For once, he was at a complete loss for words. Though I knew he was not going to give up his argument so easily.

"I am the only one who is capable of defeating Kira," he finally managed to say. "It would be useless if we should both die. Besides, you have other children who need you. I could never give them those types of needs. You and I both know that." His answer now left me silent as his argument was completely accurate. L could never fulfill my place as the orphans' legal father. The last time he spoke to the children, he completely crushed their dreams by telling them he was no hero and that he was simply being paid to do a hobby. I remember having to deal with many tears that day. There was no possible way L could be nurturing. "If anything happens to me, Mr. Wammy, you _must_ tell Scotland Yard who our main suspect is," L said since I had been silent for quite some time. To him, the argument was over and there was nothing I could do to stop him from walking away.

I watched in silence as L walked towards his new destiny.

* * *

_Sherlock Holmes was known to deprive himself of sleep and food for days during his more difficult cases. _


	13. The Chase is On!

_The Chase is On!_

Irene's funeral was the last I ever saw of L. Afterwards, he never returned to 221B Baker Street unless he was able to do so without my knowing. However, despite my lack of involvement in the Kira Case, I was still able to formulate a logical chain of events surrounding L's whereabouts.

During L's grieving, he was forced to review the facts all over again, most likely from memory. Miss Naomi believed Kira could kill with other means besides a heart attack. She also believed Kira was present during the hijackings. If L was correct to assume that Light was Kira then that would mean he must have been present during the hijacking. L decided to begin there since, as I later found out, L had been investigating this known fact prior to Irene's death.

Due to the fact L had already begun this search, it did not take very long for him to confirm that Light had indeed been present during the hijacking. He was able to retrieve one eye witness account from a lady he had been with during the event and his family confirmed the incident.

However, this would prove nothing. It would only serve as evidence unless L could prove Light was Kira and if Light was indeed Kira, how could he have killed Irene while being in our presence at the same time?

The only thing L could think of was to pursue Light until he caught him in the act. The only logical explanation at this point was Light killed criminals using supernatural means. As I had once told him, magic was not friendly with L. He was incapable of creating a scenario in which the supernatural would allow Light to be the most dangerous murderer in history. Thus, the only logical thing to do was to find out just what sort of supernatural trick Light had up his sleeve.

This particular task would be rather difficult. After all, Light was expecting L to still partake in the Kira Case. If he did not, Light would no doubt be cautious of his actions. With that being said, L was forced to meet the small group who was still working on the Kira Case on a daily basis. He would have to face Irene's murderer every day and watch as he continued to take away more lives.

Spying on Light was no easy task. Light resided in a small, two stories home. Of course, Light's room was located on the second story. This meant, L had no way of knowing just what Light was doing each night as he ascended the stairs to his room. Until one night, the Videocq family decided to go out. Upon seeing that Light had chosen to bring absolutely nothing with him, L took it upon himself to enter the household.

Entering the house was by no means difficult for L considering he had been watching the house for at least a week. It was the idea of committing an illegal act that bothered him most. Yet he was willing to do anything to avenge the death of Irene Adelaar: even if it meant losing his occupation.

L walked quietly as he ascended the stairs to Light Videocq's room. He was sure to put gloves on in order to prevent anyone from finding fingerprints. Of course, most detectives would not be able to put fingerprints to good use but if L was to ever work on this case, he could use such fingerprints for much evidence.

His heart beat rapidly as he proceeded to open the door to Light Videocq's room. Upon opening the door, a piece of paper fell to the floor. He would have to make a mental note for that later. Once he was able to enter the room, L had not the slightest idea where to look. On the plus side, everything was well organized. Therefore, L deduced it should not be too difficult to find something out of the ordinary.

He began by searching Light's bookshelf, thinking perhaps there was some sort of clue as to what L was up against. There was no such thing. The next logical place L searched was Light's desk. Although it looked rather ordinary, L felt it interesting that the daily post was lying calmly there. Kira needed the post in order to commit his crime. Delicately, L looked around the desk. He opened the drawers with absolute care and utterly scrutinized every inch of it. It was then that he noticed a small hole in the bottom of the drawer. Within a moment's time, L took the nearest writing utensil and gently placed it within the hole. Lightly, L lifted up a small compartment hidden within the desk. Underneath, lay a small, black book.

The front contained the simple words "Death Note". Other than that, it was a simple black book. L wondered why Light would bother to hide such a simple notebook. Then again, if he was relying on the supernatural to be the resolution to this case, anything was possible. Slowly, L opened the book. It only took a moment for L to recognize Light's handwriting. He quickly scanned the contents of the book. It contained the names of various criminals and their time of death and, in some cases, the cause of death.

L easily deduced that Light was keeping a record of the deceased. But why on Earth would he go to great lengths to hide this? It was not until L skipped to the last written page that he realized why Light was guarding this book with his life.

The name at the very top of the book was Irene Adelaar.

L read the description carefully. It was Irene Adelaar's death: killed by a petty criminal who would later die of a heart attack shortly after. However, Irene's death had not been made public yet. Therefore, there was no doubt that Light was Kira.

L paused for a moment to wonder how Light was able to obtain Irene Adelaar's name. Her records must have been in Scotland Yard Headquarters. If Light had been following L and Adelaar during the night of the carriage incident, there was no doubt Light would be able to locate the file. If L could pull out the file, then there was potentially enough evidence to convict Light Videocq as Kira. No doubt this notebook would provide more than enough evidence.

But L was faced with a difficult problem. He had no knowledge of when Light brought the notebook with him or even if he ever brought the notebook along. He could not take the notebook now and present it as evidence due to his breaking and entering. Furthermore, he would not be able to gather enough evidence to give Scotland Yard a probable cause of searching Light's room. L could always rip out the page containing crucial evidence however since it was the very last page, Light would surely notice it.

L ultimately decided to rip just one page out. He carefully took a page that was in the center of the writing and tore it out. He then placed the notebook back in its place and hurried out of the house. Before leaving, he made sure to put the piece of paper back in between the door and doorframe.

If there was anytime L returned to 221B Baker Street, it was after stealing the piece of paper from Light for he did not know what to make of the scenario. Was it possible that the notebook had some sort of supernatural powers? Or had Light wrote down every one of his victims down after killing them? There was no way to be sure. However, it still would not hurt to put a blank corner of the page through some tests. It is possible L was able to borrow someone else's lab equipment. It is also possible L tested the evidence in his own small laboratory when I was away. Either way, L was able to test the paper and found that it was made of no known substance. This led him to believe the notebook did indeed possess supernatural powers.

Instead of testing the paper's powers for himself (after all, he did not wish to take an innocent life) L felt the next best course of action was to catch Light in possession of the notebook. Though this procedure had to be handled delicately....

"As you all know, I felt it necessary to compile a list of criminals who have yet to be killed," L stated one day to his small group at Scotland Yard Headquarters. "Therefore, we will take this time to compose a list of such criminals. Here is the first group of files I have collected. However, at the same time, I feel as though we need to concentrate on Kira's latest killings. With that being said, Light Videocq, would you please do the inquiry of those deceased while Chief Inspector Videocq, Inspector Peel, and myself compose the list of new killings. We will be in the other room if you need anything."

Of course, L had proposed this plan the day prior in hopes Light would bring his notebook with him. He also made the notion of placing Irene Adelaar's file on top, hoping to hide the knowledge he already possessed. Even still, the odds of Light bringing the notebook with him were very slim.

They only worked on their tasks for a few hours. L could barely concentrate on the task at hand. Was Light in the other room scribbling away in his notebook, sending people to their deaths? Would he notice the page L had removed from his notebook?

It was finally time for the group to depart. L went to the other room to collect the data from Light. Not to his surprise, the list was written on a perfectly normal piece of paper. However, L did happen to notice Light was carrying a bag with him today.

"Would you mind showing me what is in your bag, Light? As a precaution for Scotland Yard property," L attempted to say as calmly as he could. Light simply nodded and proceeded to show his belongings. There was hardly anything there, just the post, a novel, and a notebook. A small, black notebook to be exact. Of course, the writing "Death Note" was hidden from view. Light was about to offer removing the items physically from his bag but L stopped him. "No need to do that Light, I trust you well enough. Mind if we walk together today?"

The two walked in silence. L had Light right in his grasp. But he needed to remain calm and collected. Otherwise, he would lose his opportunity. Yet, at the same time, he wanted nothing more than a confession out of Light.

"I know who you are Light Videocq," L said quietly. He waited a moment for Light to respond but he never got such a response. "But the question is: do you know who I am?" L waited another moment for a response. Once again, Light remained silent. "I am L. And you are Kira. And the evidence that proves this is in your bag...right now."

Without another word, Light was on the run. L quickly followed behind him as Light ran down an alley. Light's hat blew off, causing L to hesitate for a moment. This slight hesitation gave Light a substantial lead. L grasped his own hat as he felt it slide off his head. He continued to run as fast as his legs would carry him. His lungs were beginning to ache as he attempted to sprint up to Light. He was in arms reach now but his body would not allow him to run much farther. L had to stop Light now or else Light would escape. Using the last bit of his strength, L lunged for Light's bag causing Light to fall back. The two attempted to quickly reach the bag, desperate for the notebook that was inside it. L's fingers brushed against the book only to have Light snatch it away. L's quick reflexes allowed him to get a hold of the book as well. Just when L had the opportunity to take the book out of Light's grasp, something caused him to fall back, emitting a slight cry at a hideous figure standing before him and Light.

The creature was at least six feet tall with long wings. It looked to be a dark blue color with light blue skin. The creature's eyes were yellow with bright, piercing red pupils. Its face was completely hideous and it wore what looked to be unusual clothing. Whether this "clothing" was part of the creature or attire, L was not sure. The creature gave a low, deep chuckle.

"Wh...who are you?" L managed to say as he attempted to regain control of himself.

"My name is Ryuk and I am a God of Death," Ryuk said, chuckling along the way. So the note Light had left L was not a complete fabrication: Gods of Death truly existed! L could see from the corner of his eye that Light was still unsure whether or not he should attempt to make an escape. Either way, L realized he could gain more necessary information from this creature.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance," L said, smiling slightly. Such a preposterous event was occurring, it was almost laughable.

"I would say the same but I have seen you many times."

"So...this would mean that I am only able to see you because I touched the notebook with my bare hand, is that it?" L concluded.

"Precisely." Well, this certainly was no good. Light had the notebook in his very hands now. But wait...he still had the paper from the notebook. Would that possibly work?

L reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the piece of paper. He had not touched it since he worked with the torn off piece in the lab while still wearing his gloves.

"I don't suppose this will be enough to see you, will it?" L inquired.

"A piece of paper from the notebook is fine." L smirked at this new information.

"Ryuk, would you be willing to testify against that man for the mass murder of criminals?" L asked as he pointed to Light. Ryuk simply laughed at his comment.

"I may be of service....for an apple."

"I'll give you a whole bushel of apples!"

"Ryuk! You'd sell me out for apples?" Light remarked.

"Face it, Light, L has got you. There is no way for you to out maneuver this one," Ryuk stated as he began to pull out another black book. "No, I'm not going to sell you out. I'm just going to end it here."

Light's face turned pale at the God of Death's words.

"Wait...Stop! What are you doing?" Light exclaimed, his voice in terror.

"Well, it was fun while it lasted," Ryuk stated as he began to take out a writing utensil. So this confirmed it: the notebook was definitely able to kill people. L was conflicted at the moment. Should he allow Light to perish to the God of Death or should he protest?

"Ryuk, I really must protest," L remarked but the God of Death would not listen to him. Upon finishing, Ryuk looked up.

"You have 60 seconds Light Videocq," Ryuk stated.

"No! This can't be!" Light, completely panicked, exclaimed. He then turned to L. "Criminals needed to die!"

"Perhaps," L responded, "But did those agents you killed deserve to die? Did _all_ those criminals deserve death?"

"Ryuk!" Light begged, "You can still kill him, you can kill L! Do it! At least kill us both!"

"I'm not going to do that, Light," Ryuk chuckled, "That would be cheating."

But Light was unable to respond. A sharp pain consumed his chest. He clutched it fiercely as the surge of pain continued to spread throughout his body. Light gasped, attempting to continue his breathing. But it was completely useless. Within a few seconds, he collapsed to the ground, dead.

L walked over to his corpse and took the notebook. He stared at it for a while, mesmerized by its power.

"You can do whatever you wish with it," Ryuk stated. L looked over to him, slightly startled. He then gave a small smile.

"I think the world has had enough of this book, don't you think?" L replied. He reached into his coat pocket and took out a match. Within seconds, he was able to create a small flame. Without hesitation, L placed the small dancing flame against the notebook. It quickly began to eat away at the book, consuming every page. L allowed the burning book to drop to the floor as fire still munched away at it.

"As you wish," Ryuk remarked. He then spread his wings and took off to the sky, leaving no trace of his presence. L watched him fly off until he finally disappeared into among the clouds. Detective L reached for his pipe and placed it in his mouth as he calmly walked away, not knowing what his next destination would be.


	14. Conclusion

_Conclusion_

The Kira Case came to an unusual close when criminals ceased to be murdered. Light Videocq was thought to be the last victim for reasons unknown to Scotland Yard. Some theorized Light came face to face with Kira resulting in his demise. Others believe Eraldo Coil was responsible for the immense death of criminals due to the simple reason that he disappeared after leaving Scotland Yard the day Light's body was discovered. As for L, no one has heard from him since. Many believe this is due to utter shame from the fact that the Kira Case was the only case he was unable to solve.

As for myself, I returned to my estate in Winchester shortly after the closing of the case. A year has passed since the Kira Case was opened. It feels as though I have been home without my comrade for a decade though, in reality, only a month or so has passed. Where he is now, I have not the faintest idea.

Upon beginning this story, I was unsure how to end it. I had no knowledge of what occurred after L and I had split paths. It was not until recently, perhaps a week ago at most, that I received an unusual letter with no return address. Curious, I read it without a moment's hesitation. It read as followed:

_To My Dearest Friend and Legal Father,_

_As you already know, the Kira Case has come to an abrupt close and Scotland Yard is clearly aware of my disappearance. Of course, I will not be surprised if I am to become a main suspect in the Kira Case. It will be interesting to be labeled a mass murderer. _

_The main purpose of this letter is to inform you, Mr. Wammy, that I am not dead (as you have probably already figured out by reading this letter in the first place). However, I regret to inform you that I will not be returning to The Wammy House for quite some time. You see, I have a bit of business that must be taken care of immediately. I only hope that we shall see each other once again very shortly. Whether or not I will remain a detective (due to the circumstances currently surrounding me) is yet to be decided. _

_Yours truly,_

_L Lawliet (that is indeed my true name)_

_P.S. I have also taken the liberty of describing the events that took place after you and I were separated in an attached document since I am sure you are rather curious to know. _

And so ends the most difficult case, known as the Kira Case, of the twentieth century. Where L currently is and what "business" must be taken care of, I have not the slightest idea. However, I am certain L will return one day to reclaim his title as the greatest detective that the world has ever seen.

The End


End file.
